The New Wave of Naruto
by Yumimura Yoshimori
Summary: Naruto, seorang bocah yag memiliki takdir menghentikan perang dunia shinobi ke-4. mulai mencari nakama untuk bergabung dalam idealis yang sama, dengan beban yang berada di puindaknnya. mampukah iya menyelesaikan takdirnya? check it, sorry jelek suimarrynya.
1. Chapter 1

Sumary :

2 buah insan yang memiliki takdir yang sama. Akankah Naruto sang _Mahou _dan Naruko sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi _dapat mengalahkan kegelapan yang semakin mendekat. Duet 2 kekuatan antara Sihir dan Cakra.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Naruko-chan ... jangan lupa makan sayuran _hiks.._ jangan malas, dan jadilah kunoichi _hiks.._ yang hebat di masa depan." Ucap seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah yang kita ketahui bernama Kushina Uzumaki.

"Aku sama dengan apa yang di katakan ibumu." Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kushina, laki-laki berambut kuning bernama Minato namikaze yang ada di belakangnya juga memberikan pesan kepada seorang bayi yang baru di lahirkan dari rahim istrinya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jika di lihat keadaan meraka sangat memperihatinkan dengan sebuah cakar besar yang menembus melewati tubuh meraka. Tak lama setelahnya cakar itu mulai memudar dan menjadi cakra yang masuk ke dalam tubuh sang bayi membentuk sebuah seal berbentuk lingkaran dengan beberapa huruf aneh melingkarinya.

Di luar kekkai yang di ciptakan oleh sang wanita yang di kenal dengan sebutan "**_Red Hanabero_**" berdiri beberapa orang dengan pakaian Anbu konoha, di antara mereka berdiri seorang dengan sebuah topi yang bertuliskan api dalam bahasa kanji. Ya, meraka adalah Hokage beserta para pengawalnya. Dan mereka lah menjadi saksi dari lahirnya seorang anak yang kelak akan menjadi Hokage terhebat.

.

.

.

.

**Di Sebuah pulau yang tak di ketahui.**

"Dragon-sanon-san, aku titipkan anakku ini padamu. Aku tak dapat merawatnya karna harus menyegel Raja iblis yang akan segera bangkit." Ucap seorang pria berambut hitam pada seekor naga, di dalam pangkuannya seorang bayi tengah menangis. Mungkin merasakan kegundahan yang ada di hati sang ayah (**Aouthor : cie ilaahhh ... kegundahan :P**)

"Jadi dia akan bangkit kembali ya, baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya seperti anakku sendiri Roger-san"

"Trimakasih Dragon-sanon-san. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku ingin mengucapkan kalimat terakhir padanya dulu." Ucap pria yang kita ketahui bernama Roger.

Roger atau yang di kenal sebagai Rikudou D. Roger adalah keturunan asli dari sang dewi atau saudara dari Shinobi legendaris "**_Rikudou Sannin_**". Meskipun dia masih punya hubungan darah dengan Rikudou sannin, dia tak mempunyai sistem cakra layaknya shinobi pada umumnya. Dan karnna itu keturunan aslinya juga tidak bisa menggunkan jutsu atau jurus layaknya Shinobi. Tapi mereka terikat dengan semacam kekuatan yang di sebut sihir.

"Naruto ... kuat dan tumbuhlah menjadi orang yang tangguh dan jadilah raja sihir terhebat melampaui ayahmu ini. Ini adalah kenang-kenangan terkahir yang bisa ku berikan padamu. Dari sini kau harus menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Roger lalu meletakkan sebuah kalung yang mempunyai bandul sebuah buku dengan rantai yang menyegelnya.

"Grimoire... tolong kau jaga dan pandu dia menjadi seorang raja sihir yang hebat." Ucap Roger entah pada siapa.

"serahkan padaku Roger-san, aku akan membuatnya kuat melebihi kau dan menjadikkannya Raja sihir yang kuat tak seperti kau." Jawab suara yang kedengarannya berasal dari kalung tersebut. Roger hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata dari benda yang ia panggil Grimioire.

Setelah mengatakan perpisahan pada sang anak, Roger menyerahkan Naruto pada naga yang ada di depannya.

"Trimakasih Dragon-sanon-san." Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Roger berubah menjadi partikel yang perlahan-lahan menghilang meninggalkan sang Naga yang kita kenal dengan nama Dragon-sanon-san.

"Aku pasti akan menjaganya ... dan semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali suatu hari nanti." Ucap Dragon-sanon sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, masuk ke dalam lebatnya hutan.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance (kagak janji), serta sedikit ecchi, but no Hentai

Paring : Naruto x ... (Minta saran)

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

Anak yang di takdirkan di masa depan.

.

.

**6 Tahun Kemudian.**

Di sebuah pulau yang kelihatannya tenang dengan suasana yang damai, ingat hanya_Kelihatannya_.

"Membuka arsip **SUBERIA**. Mengeksekusi temaku **IMPERIUM.**" Bersamaan dengan ini matahari yang berwana kuning keputihan berubah menjadi hitam. Meskipun begitu, hal ini tak mengubah hari menjadi gelap. Setelahnya sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi di dalam hutan.

Melihat lebih dalam lagi di dalam hutan. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tinggi berkisar 180 cm, tanpa memakai pakaian hanya sebuah celana hitam, di kepalanya terpasang sebuah topeng berbentuk tengkorak dengan line merah darah di mata kanannya, tak lupa pula sebuah sayap Transparan yang terbuat dari tulang belulang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya, dan matanya berwarna kuning emas. Perlahan topengnya menghilang menunjukkan wajah seorang pemuda dewasa berkulit putih.

"Sungguh kekuatan yang hebat, aku bahkan sampai tak menyangka kalau ini adalah aku" ucap pemuda tersebut.

Plok.. plok.. plok... plok...

"tak ku sangka Naruto yang cengeng sekarang telah menjadi seorang raja sihir." Ucap seorang gadis yang kelihatannya berumur 16 tahun. Dengan rambut tergerai berwarna hitam. Dengan pakaian yang bisa di bilang kurang bahan malah membuat lekuk tubuhnya lebih kentara terutama bagian depannya yang sangat menonjol. Wajahnya juga bisa di bilang sangat cantik, terutama di bagian bibirnya yang sensual, matanya berwarna coklat, dan kulitnya berwarna putih bersih tanpa cacad.

"Jangan mengejekku Yu-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, wanita tersebut sudah menerjangnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Naruto.

**Blush ...**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sebuah jeritan membahana memecah hutan yang kelihatannya tenang.

"Y-Y-Yuki-nee, ap-apa yang kau lakukan ?!" ucap pemuda yang kita kenal bernama Naruto, mukanya berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat. Posisinya kini Yuki tengan memeluk Naruto dengan mesra, wajahnya juga memerah. Tapi tak semerah wajah Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin membuat gadis manis sepertiku mengucapkannya?" wajah Yuki sekarang makin dekat dengan wajah naruto. Ia bermaksud mendaratkan ciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya di bibir Naruto.

**Bluuussshhh ...**

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah mendengar ucapan dari Yuki.

"Bwahahahahhahahahaha" Naruto mendelik melihat Yuki yang kini tengah tertawa sambil guling-guling di tanah. Dan itu membuat wajah naruto makin mayun.

"Hahahahahahaha.. lihatlah mukamu Naruto-chan... seorang Raja Sihir bisa blushing. Hahahahahha." Wajah Naruto makin mayun mendengar ucapan dari Yuki.

"Yuki-nee ngerjain aku lagi, lihat aja nanti .. kau yang ku kerjain." Ucap naruto sambil memayunkan mulutnya dan itu menambah lucu wajah Naruto di mata Yuki.

"Release." Perlahan-lahan angin kencang hitam menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang kelamaan menghilang menyisahkan seorang bocah berumur sekitar 6 tahun.

"Sudah Yuki-nee .. jangan ketawa terus" ucap Naruto yan kini sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya -6 tahun-. Tak lama setelahnya tubuh Naruto ambruk di tanah. Semua sihir yang ia punya telah terkuras karna berubah menjadi wujud raja sihir.

"NARU-CHAN !" Yuki langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan langsung memeluknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" memikirkan apa yang dapat di lakukannya jika Naruto pingsan, tiba-tiba muka Yuki berubah menjadi merah kembali.

'Hanya cara itu saja yang dapat di pakai.' Batin Yuki.

Setelahnya Yuki mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam mempersiapkan sesuatu. Setelah selesai, Ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Naruto kecil. Sedikit lagi... hanya tinggal 5 cm

"Apa yang kau _hosh _.. lakukan _hosh... _Yuki-nee?" belum sempat Yuki menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, tangan mungil Naruto menghentikan muka Yuki-nee yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama saja kok !" ucap Yuki sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang bersemayam di wajahnya.

Naruto lalu duduk sambil ngos-ngosan. Keringat dingin juga mengucur dari pori-pori tubuhnya, wajahnya juga menjadi sangat pucat. Yuki yang melihatnya bukannya menghawatirkannya, melainkan malah tambah bernafsu melihat pemandangan di depannya, di matanya Naruto terlihat lebih enak di _santap_ (Author : emang makanan di santap ? -_-, Yuki : mana ku tahu, kau yang bikin narasinya dodol !)

'Kenapa ini? Tenagaku terasa habis tak tersisa. Apa perubahan ke wujud Mahou menguras tenaga sihir sebanyak ini? Ini berlebihan, dengan tubuhku saat ini dalam sekali pemakaian hanya akan membunuhku.' Batin Naruto sambil memikirkan efek samping dari penggunaan wujud Mahounya.

Tak lama setelahnya Naruto mulai merasakan hawa yang sangat dia kenal. Aura dewasa dengan tambahan hawa membunuh yang bisa membuat orang biasa pingsan dalam sekejap.

"Yuki-Nee.. kembalilah, **Dia **datang." Seakan tahu akan maksud dari Naruto, Yuki melafalkan beberapa mantra dan detik berikutnya tubuh Yuki di selimuti sinar berwarna kuning keemasan. Setelah sinar hilang, menyisakan sebuah buku kecil yang di rantai –ada di lengan kanan naruto, terikat-.

Kreekkk ... kreekkk..

Bunyi sesuatu menggesek semak-semak. Naruto hanya diam menutup mata mengisi tenaga yang telah habis karna perubahannya. Lalu, dari semak-semak muncul seekor Naga dengan warna putih. Bentuknya tak terlalu besar, tapi pasti dalam sekali membuka mulut 4 orang bisa di makan sekaligus. Di belakangnya juga terdapat 2 sayap besar menambah kesan menyeramkan sekaligus berwibawa.

"Domo Dragon-sanon-san." Ucap Naruto menyapa Naga yang melihatnya dengan Intens.

" Domo." Dragon-sanon-san lalu memperhatikan area sekitarnya yang hancur serta sebuah kawah besar bediameter puluhan meter di belakang Naruto. Tapi yang membuat Dragon-sanon-san lebih tertarik adalah keadaan Naruto yang ngos-ngosan seperti kehabisan tenaga.

"Kau berlatih menggunakan sihir lagi?" tanya Dragon-san memperintesn tatapannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain mendengar pertanyaan dari hewan yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

Tatapan Dragon-sanon mulai berubah, dari tatapan Intesn menjadi khawatir.

"Lihat dirimu? Setelah menggunakan sihir tubuhmu pasti akan melemah, tubuhmu belum kuat meneima beban sebesar itu." Dragon-san mulai mendekati Naruto. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah buah yang aneh, bentuknya sulit di deskripsikan jadi pembaca banyangin sendiri-sendiri ya (Reader : Dasar author jabluk !)

"Aku pasti menjadi kuat dan dapat mengalahkan Raja Iblis, bukan menyegelnya. Sehingga keturunanku kelak tak harus menanggung beban ini juga" Naruto tetap memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat wajah Dragon-san. Dragon-san yang melihatnya hanya pasrah mendengar perkataan seorang bocah yang tak cocok di umurnya yg 6 tahun.

"Baiklah.. aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Makan ini, jangan masuk ke dalam air, dan temui aku besok di bawah Pohon Kehidupan." Dragon-san meletakkan buah yang sedari tadi berada di tangan kanannya.

Naruto melihat Buah yang berada di depannya dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Seakan tahu akan maksud dari bocah yang berada di depannya, Dragon-san hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi dengan... berjalan?.

"Dasar Naga aneh, punya sayap tapi gak di pakai. Ya'kan Grimoire?"

"Betul Naru-chan." Dragon-san yang mendengarnya langsung terbang dengan kecepatan penuh meningalkan Naruto dan Grimoirenya yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya di bawah pohon kehidupan.**

Dragon-san tengah tidur dengan tenangnya di bawah pohon besar yang menjadi titik tengah dari pulau yang belum di ketahui namanya. Di sampingnya berdiri beberapa hewan seperti Kera, Buaya, Elang, dan Chita.

Tak lama setelahnya, Dragon-san mulai membuka matanya dan detik berikutnya ia melihat Naruto di hadapannya, tak lupa dengan grimoire yang berada di lengan kanannya. Tapi ada yang aneh, tangan kiri Naruto berubah menjadi cahaya berwarna kuning dan kaki kirinya berubah menjadi Api.

"Hohoho .. lihatlah dirimu Naruto? Sepertinya kau tak dapat mengendalikan perubahan tubuhmu? Dan ini cukup langka 1 buah Iblis memiliki 2 effeck?" Raut wajah Naruto berubah jadi sangar.

Api yang berada di kakinya muali membesar, membakar tanah dan tumbuhan di sekitarnya menjadi abu. Dragon-san sweadrop melihatnya, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Hei jangan marah dulu.. kendalikan emosimu, kalau tidak... pulau ini bisa kebakaran." Ucap sang Elang, Naruto mengerti dan mulai mengendalikan emosinya, secara bberangsur-angsur apinya mulai mengeci; dan hilang tanpa bekas di kakinya begitu pula tangan kirinya yang berupa cahaya kembali menjadi tangan norml pada umumnya.

"Kenapa tubuhku jadi begini Dragon-sanon-san?" satu pertanyaan yang mewakili semua pertanyaan yang ada di otak Naruto. Pasalnya, setelah memakan buah yang _Naudhubillah mindhalik_ pahit itu tubuhnya mulai terasa aneh.

"Yang kemarin kau makan adalah buah setan (**Devil Fruit**), buah ini akan memberikan kekuatan pada pemakannya. Seperti dirimu, kau termasuk tipe logia karna dapat memanipulasi bagian tubuhmu menjadi Zat alam. Sama seperti aku, jika kau bisa menggunakan cahaya dan api maka aku dapat menggunakan pasir, seperti ini" tiba-tiba tubuh buaya berubah menjadi pasir dan terurai, detik berikutnya pasir tadi kembali lagi ke bentuk asalnya yakni tangan atau kaki (Author : buaya itu kaki atau tangan ya? )

"Wow.. bagaimana cara kau melakukannnya?" wajah Naruto berbinar-binar melihat jurus yang di anggapnya hebat –untuk anak umur 6 tahun-.

"kau juga dapat melakukannya dengan latihan dan pengendalian emosi yang stabil." Ucap sang Chita menambahkan.

"Baklah ... Tujuanku memberikan _Devil Fruit _padamu adalah sebagai alternatif, dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang ini. Menggunakan sihir hanya akan membuat tenagamu terkuras habis, oleh karna itu aku memberikan _Devil Fruit_ agar kau bisa bertambah kuat tanpa bergantung pada kekuatan sihir. Setidaknya hingga tubuhmu sudah kuat menahan beban dari sihir tersebut." Naruto tak berniat menyahut karna dikira Dragon-san akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi _Devil Fruit _juga memiliki kelemahan yang fatal yakni air laut."lanjut Dragon-san.

"Air laut?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, Dragon-san yang tahu maksudnya mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"_Devil Fruit _adalah buah yang hanya bisa muncul dalam waktu 100 tahun sekali. Ini di karnakan pohon kehidupan harus menyerap saripati kehidupan laut. Laut yang marah pun mengutuk siapapun yang memakan buah dari sari pati kehidupan laut ini akan di bawa ke kelamnya kedalaman laut." Ucap Dragon-san, Naruto mengangguk tanda paham akan maksudnya.

"Dan biarkan aku memperkanalkan mereka yang akan menjadi Senseimu kedepannya. Raja kera yang memiliki kekuatan menyamai kingkong _Magellan The Master Poison. _Penguasa dari seluruh sungai _Crocodile._ Kecepatan yang manandingi cahaya _Akuma The chita. _Penguasa langit _Zero The Eye Sky._" Para binatang yang di kenalkan bergaya yang di anggap keren oleh mereka. Naruto sweadrop melihatnya.

"Tapi sebelum kau berlatih dengan mereka, aku akan mengajarkanmu menggunakan _Haki_. Ini modal awal untuk memaksimalkan tipe logia yang kau punya." Lanjut Dragon-san.

Setelah acara perkenalan dadakan barusan Naruto mulai berlatih menggunakan haki, dari sini ia mulai paham dengan efek Haki yakni merasakan keberadaan musuh, jumlah, langkah apa yg akan di lakukan musuh selanjutnya (Aura pengamatan _Kenbushoku Haki_). Busoshoku Haki "Ambisi" membuat baju pelindung tak terlihat, Haki ini paling berguna dalam pertarungan karna dapat di gunakan untuk bertahan dari berbagai serangan dan membuat daya hancur dari serangan user meningkat. Haoshoku Haki "Intimidasi, haki raja penakluk." Dapat mengintimidasi suatu obyek berupa mahkluk hidup. Dan di mulailah pelatihan bagaikan Neraka dari Dragon-san.

* * *

**Desa Konohagakure.**

Naruko duduk di depan sebuah danau. Pikirannya melayang jauh menembus alam bawah sadarnya, dia meratapi apa yang terjadi padanya. Di panggil moster, di jauhi, di caci maki, bahkan kadang ada yang mencoba melakukah hal tidak senonoh pada gadis berumur 6 tahun ini.

"Teman... " ucap lirih Naruko. Ya satu kata yang slalu ingin dia claim yakni teman. Seseorang yang akan ada di samping kita tak peduli apapun yang menghadang dan slalu mendukung di saat dia dalam keadaan terpuruk.

Naruko berdiri dan melihat pantulannya di danau. Secara sadar atau tidak sadar dia melihat pantulan seekor rubah besar tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Tapi dia manganggapnya angin lalu dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yosh ... tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi, aku akan jadi kuat dan membuat penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku." Naruko memejamkan matanya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Turbolocolosis.**

**Ok. **Pada bingung gak? Yang bingung biar author kasi penjelasan dikit tentang beberapa kata yang mungkin agak aneh.

Arsip : ini adalah pusat dari sebuah sihir yang mencakup banyak hal, Arsip biasanya terdiri dari 7 dosa kematian. 7 dosa kematian apa aja? Cari di Google.

Tema : ini adalah hal yang lebih mendalam dari sebuah arsip. Banyangin aja gini, di SD pelajaran IPA Cuma itu aja. Tapi, di SMA pelajaran IPA udah jadi Biologi, Kimia, dan Fisika. Jadi tema disini sama kayak Biologi dan temen2nya, tema disini adalah sifat asli dari sang pemiliknya.

Yang baca komik Trinity Seven pasti tahu lah tentang ini.

ma'af kalau ada salah, soalnya ini cuma sekali sunting saja. chap 2 jangan khawatir, insya allah 2 hari lagi udah ada kalau kuota belum habis.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary :

2 buah insan yang memiliki takdir yang sama. Akankah Naruto sang _Mahou _dan Naruko sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi _dapat mengalahkan kegelapan yang semakin mendekat. Duet 2 kekuatan antara Sihir dan Cakra.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance (kagak janji), serta sedikit ecchi, but no Hentai

Paring : Naruto x ... (Minta saran)

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

Hasil latihan dan sebuah pertemuan.

.

.

**4 Tahun kemudian di Pulau Wild Tree. **Pulau tempat Naruto di besarkan dan latihan

"**Hiken (Fire Fist)**" api perlahan-lahan mulai menyelubungi tangan kanan dari pemuda berumur 10 tahun tersebut. Tergambar jelas senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Kemduian tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan melesat ke arah seekor elang yang berada puluhan meter di atasnya.

Sang Elang yang kita kenal sebagai Zero tak tinggal diam dengan kemampuan dari Kenbushoku Haki dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi meskipun dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika tubuhnya tak merespon sama saja.

pemuda tersebut muncul di atasnya dan detik berikutnya dia melepaskan puluhan pukulan api ke arah Zero menyebabkan bulu-bulu Zero terpaksa mendapat luka Bakar. Zero pun jatuh ke bawah dengan keadaan oleng ke bawah, Zero tahu jika jatuh dengan posisi itu setidaknya sayap miliknya bisa patah.

Sebuah cahaya melesat ke arah Zero akan jatuh, dari cahaya tersebut mulai membentuk sosok seorang pemuda yang tadi sempat hilang dalan sekejap. Dan sosok tersebut menangkap Zero yang ukurannya 4x lebih besar dari besarnya sendiri.

"Baik aku menyerah Naruto" ucap Zero pada sosok yang menyelamatkannya.

"Hahahaha .. akhirnya aku menang juga, meskipun harus dalam Mode Magnus." Ternyata pemuda tadi adalah naruto, pakaiannya sangat berbeda dengan umurnya yang masih kecil -10 tahun-. Tingginya sekitar 180 cm, rambut kuningnya panjang yang hampir menyamai Yondaime Hokage, kulitnya putih bersih, dan wajahnya juga lebih tegas, serta terkesan dewasa.

Bajunya juga modelnya cukup jarang di lihat di zaman yang terbilang masih kuno ini. Memakai kemeja dengan jas berwarna hitam, memakai sebuah dasi berwarna hitam, celananya berwarna hitam. Tak lupa juga sebuah jubah hitam yang membuat kesan _Boss_-nya makin kuat dan grimoire yang setia terpasang di lehernya.

"Ya aku mengaku kalah... di keadaanmu yang saat ini sangat sulit mengalahkanmu." Ucap Zero yang sudah turun dari tangkapan Naruto.

"Hehehehehe.. sekarang aku juga sudah bisa memakai Mode magnus dalam waktu lama sekitar 4 hari." Zero menelan ludahnya mendengar jangka waktu Naruto dapat masuk ke dalam mode magnus.

Setelahnya Naruto di panggil oleh Dragon-san, dengan segera dia pergi ke tempat dimana Dragon-san mengunggunya –Tree Life-. Naruto telah sampai disana, sama seperti pertama kali dia belajar menggunakan Haki dan kemampuan buah setan , di depannya berdiri semua binatang yang menjadi senseinya. Dragon-san melihat Naruto yang ada dalam mode magnus menyeringai.

"besenang-senanglah Naru-chan" ucap Grimoire dan itu cukup membuat Naruto bingung.

"Bersenang-senang?" tanya Naruto, tapi grimoire tak menjawab dan memilih diam.

"Rikudou D. Naruto... aku telah mendengar dari para sensei-mu bahwa kau telah menyelesaikan semua latihan yang ada. Dan ini adalah tes terakhir, lawan aku.. jangan segan, tunjukkan niat membunuhmu, dan kalahkan aku." Naruto yang mendengarnya sekarang tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Yuki-nee dengan bersenang-senang. Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Dragon-san.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melawanmu... akhirnya harinya tiba." Naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Para sensei mulai naik ke atas _tree life_ dan melihat pertarungan yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"**_Humanoid Transform_**" setelahnya Tubuh Dragon-san yang besar mulai menyusut menjadi lebih kecil seukuran manusia pada umumnya. tubuhnya kekar, sayapnya mengecil di punggungnya, serta dapat dilihat kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Baik. Aku sudah siap Naruto." Dalam sekejap tubuh Dragon-san menghilang dalam sekejap, Naruto kaget melihatnya. Pergerakannya hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya yang notebenya adalah kecepatannya.

Dengan kemampuan Haki yang telah di latih oleh Naruto, dia dapat menghindari pukulan keras yang mengarah ke jantungnya dari arah belakang.

**Kraaakkk...**

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung melesat ke arah atas dengan kecepatan cahayanya, Naruto dapat merasakan kekuatan penghancur yang di lancarkan ke arahnya. Di tempat tadi Dragon-san memukul udara muncul retakan dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang berada di depannya.

"Grimoire ... mulai proses belajar." Ucap Naruto pelan ke grimoire yang ada di lehernya. Grimoire yang tahu maksudnya mulai menganalisa kekuatan dari Dragon-san.

"Aku tak akan ragu Dragon-san. **_Shinka Shiranui_**" di kedua lengan Naruto muncul tombak yang terbuat dari api. Seketika tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan melesat ke arah Dragon-san, tepat saat di depannya. Naruto mulai melakukan jutsu untuk memperkuat serangannya.

"**_Busoshoku Haki_**" Seketika sebelum ada kontak fisik antara Naruto dengan Dragon-san. Muncul gelombang kekuatan yang saling beradu, seperti ada perisai yang saling beradu. Naruto mencoba menancapkan tombak yang ada di kedua tangannya ke arah bahu Dragon-san, Dragon-san juga mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto.

**Kraakkkkk...**

Perisai serta udara tempat dimana Dragon-san melancarkan tinjunya retak. Naruto tersenyum melihat serangan milik Dragon-san. Tak di elakan, serangan tersebut tepat mengenai tubuh Naruto dan ia terpental ke belakang di susul dengan area sekitarnya yang hancur akibat terhantam sesuatu benda yang tumpul.

"Aaagghhh ... " Naruto muntah darah menerima serangan telak dari Dragon-san.

"Ayolah Naruto ... aku masih pemanasan" ledek Dragon-san meremehkan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendegar ucapan dari naga di depannya.

"Jangan menganggap remeh aku... ini belum apa-apa." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda kembali. Matanya kini berubah dari biru menjadi kuning keemasan.

Dalam sekejap muncul aura membunuh besar dari Naruto, Dragon-san yang merasakannya mulai mengeluarkan keringan dingin. 'Aura membunuh yang besar' batinnya.

Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap dan muncul di depan Dragon-san dan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah Dragon-san. Tapi ada yang aneh, serangannya mengarah lurus seperti tanpa penghalang? Bukannya haki milik Dragon masih aktif?

Buagh... Dragon-san terlempar ke belakang membentur beberapa pohon di belakangnya. Dragon-san tersenyum melihatnya. Dragon-san lalu melesat ke arah Naruto dan melayangkan tinjunya, Naruto yang tahu pola serangan milik Dragon-san juga membalas pukulannya dengan pukulan miliknya. Seperti tadi lagi, efek serangan milik Dragon-san hilang lagi?

Terjadi gelombang besar akibat hantaman dua pukulan yang kuat. Tak ingin membuang waktu lama.

"**_Hinken_**" Kedua tangan Naruto di balut oleh api panas. Dengan cepat dia melesat ke arah Dragon-san dan akan melesatkan serangan berikutnya. Sayang Dragon-san langsung melesat puluhan meter di atas tanah dan meninggalkan tanah yang retak akibat hantaman pukulan Naruto.

Begitu seterusnya.. kecepatan hampir sama dengan cahaya, para binatang yang melihatnya di paksa kagum akan kemampuan naruto yang sudah bisa menyamai Dragon-san. Puluhan gelombang juga tercipta di antara kecepatan yang tidak bisa di ikuti mata ini. Mengakibatkan lautan yang ada di sekitar pulau mulai mengeluarkan gelombang-gelombang yang tak beraturan.

Hingga pada suatu kesempatan Naruto menambah kecepatannya dan membuat Dragon-san tak dapat menandingi kecepatannya.

"**_Yasakani no Magatama_**" Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Dragon-san. Menciptakan partikel cahaya yang mengumpul, dan dalam sekejap-

Duarrrr ... terjadi ledakan besar yang menghancurkan area di sekitarnya. Kekuatan itu hampir menghancurkan Pohon kehidupan jika para binatang tak melindunginya dengan Haki.

Asap mengepul memenuhi area terjadinya ledakan, semua tegang melihat hasil pertarungan yang hampir menghancurkan sebuah pulau tersebut. Hingga mereka melihat ke dalam kawah hasil dari ledakan milik Naruto, di sana Dragon-san berdiri dengan tegap sementara Naruto terbaring dan sudah kembali ke wujud anak 10 tahun. Pakaiannya compang-camping, dan terlihat memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Plok .. plok.. plok...

Tepuk tangan dari para tetua –Binatang /sensei- memuji pertarungan hebat yang baru saja selesai.

"Kau masih hebat Dragon-sanon ... aku bahkan kalah dari Naruto jika di pertarungan tunggal." Ucap Crocodile memuji Dragon-sanon. Begitu juga yang lainnya, mereka bergantian memberikan pujian pada Dragon-sanon karna bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Meskipun begitu, mereka juga kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto yang dapat menyamai Dragon-sanon.

'Tadi dia menahan kekuatannya kan?' batin Dragon-san, jika di pikir-pikir serangan tadi sudah pasti akan mengenainya jika Haki miliknya tak melindungi dirinya. Tapi bukankah dari tadi Naruto dapat menghilangkan efek haki? Kesimpulannya Naruto masih menahan kekuatannya.

Setelahnya Zero membawa Naruto ke arah pondok yang di buat memang untuknya. Beberapa hewan yang bertugas manjdi dokter pun memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Untungnya luka yang di alaminya tidak serius? Hey .. bukannya tadi dia terkena pukulan telak? Bagaimana bisa tidak serius? –Hanya Author dan Allah yang tahu-

.

.

.

.

**Wild Tree Land, 09.00 PM**

Naruto Pov begin.

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalaku, tempat yang gelap tanpa ada siapapun, lantai yang di penuhi dengan air. Aku terus berjalan mengikuti insting yang tak jarang aku pakai. Menyusuri tempat yang gelap hingga aku berdiri di depan sebuah jeruji raksasa. Aku dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari dalam penjara.

"**Kau siapa bocah? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini.**" Suara serak dan terkesan mengancam menyambutku, aku bingung suara siapa itu dan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat ke dalam penjara raksasa tersebut.

Seekor rubah merah raksasa dengan 9 ekor yang mengibas di belakangnya, mata merah yang menurutku sangat keren, dan giginya yang kebanyak adalah taring. Menurutku taringnya terlalu banyak, taringku saja Cuma ada 2?

Naruto Pov Finish.

"Rubah kenapa taringmu ada banyak, sedangkan milikku Cuma 2? Punya Dragon-san saja tak sebanyak dan sebesar itu." Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kyuubi sweadrop. Bocah di depannya bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya tapi malah balik bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"**Hei bocah .. apa kau tak takut padaku?**" Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuubi makin sweadrop melihat reaksi dari lawn bicara di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus takut?" tanya balik Naruto, sekejap kyuubi membulatkan matanya. Belum ada selama ini yang tak takut melihat dirinya saat pertama bertemu kecuali sang pak tua.

"**Harusnya kau takut karna aku adalah sang Biju terkuat dari 8 biju lainnya, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Biju yang sudah menumpahkan banyak darah di dunia ini dan salah satu mahluk Immortal.**" Kyubi meperkenalkan dirinya, mencoba membuat bocah yang ada di depannya. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil, lihat saja reaksinya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya menyerupai huruf _O_ dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kyubi mulai tertarik dengan bocah di depannya, baru pertama dia bertemu bocah yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah .. karna kau sudah memperkenalkan diri, ijinkan aku juga memperkenalkan diriku juga." Naruto mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku adalah Rikudou Naruto, anak dari Rikudou D. Roger, kesukaanku latihan dan ngerjain Sensei, ketidaksukaanku adalah di khianati, cita-citaku membunuh raja iblis agar keturunanku tak menanggung beban sepertiku dan ini adalah Yuki-nee, Grimoireku" Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya di susul dengan menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang memiliki bandul sebuah buku yang di segel.

Kyubi yang mendengarnya agak bingung juga. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya agak penasaran. 'Rikudou?' batin kyubi.

"Hei bocah ... margamu Rikudou?" tanya Kyubi, kali ini suaranya tak sebesar dan semenyeramkan seperti yg tadi.

"Iya ... Dragon-san bilang itu marga ayahku. Memang kenapa?" Kyubi pernah dengar kalau dulu pak tua punya saudara kandung, tapi saudaranya di sembunyikan karna sesuatu, apa dia keturunannya? Sekarang Kyubi mengerti kenapa dia tersambung kesini.

"hmm ... Kyu-chan, sepertinya waktuku akan habis. Aku pergi dulu." Kyubi hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tunggu dulu. _Chan? _Bagaimana dia tahu kalau dirinya adalah _female_.

"Hei Naruto.. bagaimana kau tahu aku ini _female?_" Kyubi kembali bertanya ke Naruto, sementara yang di tanya malah tersenyum lima jari.

"Itu kemampuan khususku, kau juga lebih cantik jika berubah ke bentuk human ketimbang wujud biju-mu. Ok, aku pergi dulu .. ja nee.." Naruto seketika menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya dan terurai kesegala arah meninggalkan seorang gadis dengan kimono putih dengan jilatan api merah di bawahnya, rambutnya merah darah, serta tubuh yang gak beda jauh dengan Yuki-nee. Tak lupa pula rona merah yang mulai kentara di wajahnya.

"**Baka Dobe.**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mulai membuka kedua matanya, dalam sekejap dia sudah tahu berada dimana. Ya, dia kini berada di pondok tempat dia tinggal. Tempat yang gelap dan sepi jika malam. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat banyak daun-daun yang di gunakan untuk menutupi bagian tubuh yang tadinya terkena luka dari pertarungan tadi. Dia mulai melepaskan satu persatu daun-daun tersebut dan luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya sudah hilang.

Naruto memegang Grimoire yang ada di lehernya dengan lembut.

'Keluarlah Yuki-nee' sekejap tempat yang tadinya gelap mulai terang akibat sinar dari grimoire, setelah sinarnya hilang menampakkan sosok seorang gadis yang biasa di panggil Yuki-nee oleh Naruto. Yuki langsung mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Yuki-nee... malam ini tolong temani aku ya, disini sepi sekali." Naruto mulai membenamkan kepalanya di dekapan Yuki dan ia tahu Naruto sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik sehingga agak manja padanya.

"Ya ... akan ku temani kau dan tak kubiaran kau tidur malam ini. Naruto-chan..." Mata Naruto langsung terbuka mendengar perkataan dari Yuki.

"Aku capek sekali Yuki-nee.. aku ingin tidur." Rengek Naruto dan itu membuat Yuki jadi tak enak.

"Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-chan.." kini giliran Yuki yang merengek, Naruto pasrah dah.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas –wajah Yuki- dan detik berikutnya ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir Yuki-nee. Yuki yang mendapat serangan seperti itu mulai menikmatinya, ia jilat lidah milik Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya. Lama mereka melakukan itu hingga tanpa sadar Naruto sudah tertidur saat Yuki masih mengintimidasi mulut Naruto.

Setelahnya Yuki-nee melepas ciumannya dan meninggalkan sebuah semburat merah di wajahnya. Yuki lalu membaringkan Naruto di futon bersamaan dengan dirinya yang sedang memeluknya.

"Oyasuminasai Naru-chan." Dengan ini tertidurlah mereka dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC (Not Turbolocolosis)**

Baik ... ini sekejap penjelasan dari author.

Q : Kenapa Naruko jarang muncul dan lebih dominan ke Naruto?  
A : Yang Naruko sesua komik aslinya, jadi gak terlalu aku perlihatkan. Lebih condong ke perkembangan yang di buat oleh Naruto.

Q : Kenapa disini Naruto kayaknya mesum?  
A : Itu sebenernya gak mesum, dia Cuma mau nyenengin si Yuki-nee yang di anggap udah kayak keluarganya. Mangkanya kalau sepi dia mau aja :3 tapi tetep aja punya malu kalau di umum :3

Q : Naruto ini bukan jinchuriki dari kyubi kenapa bisa tersambung?  
A : udah baca penjelasan tentang ayahnya Naruto? Secara tak langsung naruto dan rikudou punya hubungan darah, oleh karna itu Naruto bisa tersambung dengan alam bawah sadar dari jinchuriki dan bertemu dengan para biju.

Q : kemampuan khusus apa yang di gunakan oleh naruto yang membuat ia tahu gender kyubi?

A : ingat Naruto adalah penerus dari raja sihir (Mahou) yang mempunyai kekuatan melihat ke dalam seseorang, tapi meskipun dapat melihat ke diri seseorang dia juga ada batasan sampai mana dia bisa melihat.

Q : Kurama / Kyubi gendernya cewek?

A : disini ceritanya Rikudou agak salah paham waktu ngasi nama. Dia memberi nama saat para biju ada pada mode biju, yang dimana suaranya akan serak dan terkesan besar. Kyubi dikira cowok waktu itu sampai sekarang, kalau gak ada yg lihat mode Humannya.

Sekarang Author mau nanya nih ... Haki raja Cuma bisa di gunakan untuk orang yang mempunyai semangat bertarung lemah kan (Mentalnya lemah), kalau haki raja di pakai untuk orang yang mempunyai mental kuat bisa gak?


	3. chapt 3

Sumary :

2 buah insan yang memiliki takdir yang sama. Akankah Naruto sang _Mahou _dan Naruko sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi _dapat mengalahkan kegelapan yang semakin mendekat. Duet 2 kekuatan antara Sihir dan Cakra.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance (kagak janji), serta sedikit ecchi, but no Hentai

Paring : Naruto x ... (Minta saran)

.

.

**Chapter 2 **

Hasil latihan dan sebuah pertemuan.

.

.

**4 Tahun kemudian di Pulau Wild Tree. **Pulau tempat Naruto di besarkan dan latihan

"**Hiken (Fire Fist)**" api perlahan-lahan mulai menyelubungi tangan kanan dari pemuda berumur 10 tahun tersebut. Tergambar jelas senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Kemudian tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan melesat ke arah seekor elang yang berada puluhan meter di atasnya.

Sang Elang yang kita kenal sebagai Zero tak tinggal diam dengan kemampuan dari Kenbushoku Haki dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi meskipun dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika tubuhnya tak merespon sama saja.

pemuda tersebut muncul di atasnya dan detik berikutnya dia melepaskan puluhan pukulan api ke arah Zero menyebabkan bulu-bulu Zero terpaksa mendapat luka Bakar. Zero pun jatuh ke bawah dengan keadaan oleng ke bawah, Zero tahu jika jatuh dengan posisi itu setidaknya sayap miliknya bisa patah.

Sebuah cahaya melesat ke arah Zero akan jatuh, dari cahaya tersebut mulai membentuk sosok seorang pemuda yang tadi sempat hilang dalan sekejap. Dan sosok tersebut menangkap Zero yang ukurannya 4x lebih besar dari besarnya sendiri.

"Baik aku menyerah Naruto" ucap Zero pada sosok yang menyelamatkannya.

"Hahahaha .. akhirnya aku menang juga, meskipun harus dalam Mode Magnus." Ternyata pemuda tadi adalah naruto, pakaiannya sangat berbeda dengan umurnya yang masih kecil -10 tahun-. Tingginya sekitar 180 cm, rambut kuningnya panjang yang hampir menyamai Yondaime Hokage, kulitnya putih bersih, dan wajahnya juga lebih tegas, serta terkesan dewasa.

Bajunya juga modelnya cukup jarang di lihat di zaman yang terbilang masih kuno ini. Memakai kemeja dengan jas berwarna hitam, memakai sebuah dasi berwarna hitam, celananya berwarna hitam. Tak lupa juga sebuah jubah hitam yang membuat kesan _Boss_-nya makin kuat dan grimoire yang setia terpasang di lehernya.

"Ya aku mengaku kalah... di keadaanmu yang saat ini sangat sulit mengalahkanmu." Ucap Zero yang sudah turun dari tangkapan Naruto.

"Hehehehehe.. sekarang aku juga sudah bisa memakai Mode magnus dalam waktu lama sekitar 4 hari." Zero menelan ludahnya mendengar jangka waktu Naruto dapat masuk ke dalam mode magnus.

* * *

Setelahnya Naruto di panggil oleh Dragon-san, dengan segera dia pergi ke tempat dimana Dragon-san mengunggunya –Tree Life-. Naruto telah sampai disana, sama seperti pertama kali dia belajar menggunakan Haki dan kemampuan buah setan , di depannya berdiri semua binatang yang menjadi senseinya. Dragon-san melihat Naruto yang ada dalam mode magnus menyeringai.

"besenang-senanglah Naru-chan" ucap Grimoire dan itu cukup membuat Naruto bingung.

"Bersenang-senang?" tanya Naruto, tapi grimoire tak menjawab dan memilih diam.

"Rikudou D. Naruto... aku telah mendengar dari para sensei-mu bahwa kau telah menyelesaikan semua latihan yang ada. Dan ini adalah tes terakhir, lawan aku.. jangan segan, tunjukkan niat membunuhmu, dan kalahkan aku." Naruto yang mendengarnya sekarang tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Yuki-nee dengan bersenang-senang. Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Dragon-san.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melawanmu... akhirnya harinya tiba." Naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Para sensei mulai naik ke atas _tree life_ dan melihat pertarungan yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"**_Humanoid Transform_**" setelahnya Tubuh Dragon-san yang besar mulai menyusut menjadi lebih kecil seukuran manusia pada umumnya. tubuhnya kekar, sayapnya mengecil di punggungnya, serta dapat dilihat kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Baik. Aku sudah siap Naruto." Dalam sekejap tubuh Dragon-san menghilang dalam sekejap, Naruto kaget melihatnya. Pergerakannya hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya yang notebenya adalah kecepatannya.

Dengan kemampuan Haki yang telah di latih oleh Naruto, dia dapat menghindari pukulan keras yang mengarah ke jantungnya dari arah belakang.

**Kraaakkk...**

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung melesat ke arah atas dengan kecepatan cahayanya, Naruto dapat merasakan kekuatan penghancur yang di lancarkan ke arahnya. Di tempat tadi Dragon-san memukul udara muncul retakan dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang berada di depannya.

"Grimoire ... mulai proses belajar." Ucap Naruto pelan ke grimoire yang ada di lehernya. Grimoire yang tahu maksudnya mulai menganalisa kekuatan dari Dragon-san.

"Aku tak akan ragu Dragon-san. **_Shinka Shiranui_**" di kedua lengan Naruto muncul tombak yang terbuat dari api. Seketika tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan melesat ke arah Dragon-san, tepat saat di depannya. Naruto mulai melakukan jutsu untuk memperkuat serangannya.

"**_Busoshoku Haki_**" Seketika sebelum ada kontak fisik antara Naruto dengan Dragon-san. Muncul gelombang kekuatan yang saling beradu, seperti ada perisai yang saling beradu. Naruto mencoba menancapkan tombak yang ada di kedua tangannya ke arah bahu Dragon-san, Dragon-san juga mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto.

**Kraakkkkk...**

Perisai serta udara tempat dimana Dragon-san melancarkan tinjunya retak. Naruto tersenyum melihat serangan milik Dragon-san. Tak di elakan, serangan tersebut tepat mengenai tubuh Naruto dan ia terpental ke belakang di susul dengan area sekitarnya yang hancur akibat terhantam sesuatu benda yang tumpul.

"Aaagghhh ... " Naruto muntah darah menerima serangan telak dari Dragon-san.

"Ayolah Naruto ... aku masih pemanasan" ledek Dragon-san meremehkan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendegar ucapan dari naga di depannya.

"Jangan menganggap remeh aku... ini belum apa-apa." Naruto kemudian berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda kembali. Matanya kini berubah dari biru menjadi kuning keemasan.

Dalam sekejap muncul aura membunuh besar dari Naruto, Dragon-san yang merasakannya mulai mengeluarkan keringan dingin. 'Aura membunuh yang besar' batinnya.

Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap dan muncul di depan Dragon-san dan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah Dragon-san. Tapi ada yang aneh, serangannya mengarah lurus seperti tanpa penghalang? Bukannya haki milik Dragon masih aktif?

Buagh... Dragon-san terlempar ke belakang membentur beberapa pohon di belakangnya. Dragon-san tersenyum melihatnya. Dragon-san lalu melesat ke arah Naruto dan melayangkan tinjunya, Naruto yang tahu pola serangan milik Dragon-san juga membalas pukulannya dengan pukulan miliknya. Seperti tadi lagi, efek serangan milik Dragon-san hilang lagi?

Terjadi gelombang besar akibat hantaman dua pukulan yang kuat. Tak ingin membuang waktu lama.

"**_Hinken_**" Kedua tangan Naruto di balut oleh api panas. Dengan cepat dia melesat ke arah Dragon-san dan akan melesatkan serangan berikutnya. Sayang Dragon-san langsung melesat puluhan meter di atas tanah dan meninggalkan tanah yang retak akibat hantaman pukulan Naruto.

Begitu seterusnya.. kecepatan hampir sama dengan cahaya, para binatang yang melihatnya di paksa kagum akan kemampuan naruto yang sudah bisa menyamai Dragon-san. Puluhan gelombang juga tercipta di antara kecepatan yang tidak bisa di ikuti mata ini. Mengakibatkan lautan yang ada di sekitar pulau mulai mengeluarkan gelombang-gelombang yang tak beraturan.

Hingga pada suatu kesempatan Naruto menambah kecepatannya dan membuat Dragon-san tak dapat menandingi kecepatannya.

"**_Yasakani no Magatama_**" Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Dragon-san. Menciptakan partikel cahaya yang mengumpul, dan dalam sekejap-

Duarrrr ... terjadi ledakan besar yang menghancurkan area di sekitarnya. Kekuatan itu hampir menghancurkan Pohon kehidupan jika para binatang tak melindunginya dengan Haki.

Asap mengepul memenuhi area terjadinya ledakan, semua tegang melihat hasil pertarungan yang hampir menghancurkan sebuah pulau tersebut. Hingga mereka melihat ke dalam kawah hasil dari ledakan milik Naruto, di sana Dragon-san berdiri dengan tegap sementara Naruto terbaring dan sudah kembali ke wujud anak 10 tahun. Pakaiannya compang-camping, dan terlihat memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Plok .. plok.. plok...

Tepuk tangan dari para tetua –Binatang /sensei- memuji pertarungan hebat yang baru saja selesai.

"Kau masih hebat Dragon-sanon ... aku bahkan kalah dari Naruto jika di pertarungan tunggal." Ucap Crocodile memuji Dragon-sanon. Begitu juga yang lainnya, mereka bergantian memberikan pujian pada Dragon-sanon karna bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Meskipun begitu, mereka juga kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto yang dapat menyamai Dragon-sanon.

'Tadi dia menahan kekuatannya kan?' batin Dragon-san, jika di pikir-pikir serangan tadi sudah pasti akan mengenainya jika Haki miliknya tak melindungi dirinya. Tapi bukankah dari tadi Naruto dapat menghilangkan efek haki? Kesimpulannya Naruto masih menahan kekuatannya.

Setelahnya Zero membawa Naruto ke arah pondok yang di buat memang untuknya. Beberapa hewan yang bertugas manjdi dokter pun memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Untungnya luka yang di alaminya tidak serius? Hey .. bukannya tadi dia terkena pukulan telak? Bagaimana bisa tidak serius? –Hanya Author dan Allah yang tahu-

.

.

.

.

**Wild Tree Land, 09.00 PM**

Naruto Pov begin.

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalaku, tempat yang gelap tanpa ada siapapun, lantai yang di penuhi dengan air. Aku terus berjalan mengikuti insting yang tak jarang aku pakai. Menyusuri tempat yang gelap hingga aku berdiri di depan sebuah jeruji raksasa. Aku dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari dalam penjara.

"**Kau siapa bocah? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini.**" Suara serak dan terkesan mengancam menyambutku, aku bingung suara siapa itu dan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat ke dalam penjara raksasa tersebut.

Seekor rubah merah raksasa dengan 9 ekor yang mengibas di belakangnya, mata merah yang menurutku sangat keren, dan giginya yang kebanyak adalah taring. Menurutku taringnya terlalu banyak, taringku saja Cuma ada 2?

Naruto Pov Finish.

"Rubah kenapa taringmu ada banyak, sedangkan milikku Cuma 2? Punya Dragon-san saja tak sebanyak dan sebesar itu." Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kyuubi sweadrop. Bocah di depannya bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya tapi malah balik bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"**Hei bocah .. apa kau tak takut padaku?**" Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuubi makin sweadrop melihat reaksi dari lawn bicara di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus takut?" tanya balik Naruto, sekejap kyuubi membulatkan matanya. Belum ada selama ini yang tak takut melihat dirinya saat pertama bertemu kecuali sang pak tua.

"**Harusnya kau takut karna aku adalah sang Biju terkuat dari 8 biju lainnya, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Biju yang sudah menumpahkan banyak darah di dunia ini dan salah satu mahluk Immortal.**" Kyubi meperkenalkan dirinya, mencoba membuat bocah yang ada di depannya. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil, lihat saja reaksinya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya menyerupai huruf _O_ dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Kyubi mulai tertarik dengan bocah di depannya, baru pertama dia bertemu bocah yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah .. karna kau sudah memperkenalkan diri, ijinkan aku juga memperkenalkan diriku juga." Naruto mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku adalah Rikudou Naruto, anak dari Rikudou D. Roger, kesukaanku latihan dan ngerjain Sensei, ketidaksukaanku adalah di khianati, cita-citaku membunuh raja iblis agar keturunanku tak menanggung beban sepertiku dan ini adalah Yuki-nee, Grimoireku" Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya di susul dengan menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang memiliki bandul sebuah buku yang di segel.

Kyubi yang mendengarnya agak bingung juga. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya agak penasaran. 'Rikudou?' batin kyubi.

"Hei bocah ... margamu Rikudou?" tanya Kyubi, kali ini suaranya tak sebesar dan semenyeramkan seperti yg tadi.

"Iya ... Dragon-san bilang itu marga ayahku. Memang kenapa?" Kyubi pernah dengar kalau dulu pak tua punya saudara kandung, tapi saudaranya di sembunyikan karna sesuatu, apa dia keturunannya? Sekarang Kyubi mengerti kenapa dia tersambung kesini.

"hmm ... Kyu-chan, sepertinya waktuku akan habis. Aku pergi dulu." Kyubi hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tunggu dulu. _Chan? _Bagaimana dia tahu kalau dirinya adalah _female_.

"Hei Naruto.. bagaimana kau tahu aku ini _female?_" Kyubi kembali bertanya ke Naruto, sementara yang di tanya malah tersenyum lima jari.

"Itu kemampuan khususku, kau juga lebih cantik jika berubah ke bentuk human ketimbang wujud biju-mu. Ok, aku pergi dulu .. ja nee.." Naruto seketika menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya dan terurai kesegala arah meninggalkan seorang gadis dengan kimono putih dengan jilatan api merah di bawahnya, rambutnya merah darah, serta tubuh yang gak beda jauh dengan Yuki-nee. Tak lupa pula rona merah yang mulai kentara di wajahnya.

"**Baka Dobe.**"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mulai membuka kedua matanya, dalam sekejap dia sudah tahu berada dimana. Ya, dia kini berada di pondok tempat dia tinggal. Tempat yang gelap dan sepi jika malam. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat banyak daun-daun yang di gunakan untuk menutupi bagian tubuh yang tadinya terkena luka dari pertarungan tadi. Dia mulai melepaskan satu persatu daun-daun tersebut dan luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya sudah hilang.

Naruto memegang Grimoire yang ada di lehernya dengan lembut.

'Keluarlah Yuki-nee' sekejap tempat yang tadinya gelap mulai terang akibat sinar dari grimoire, setelah sinarnya hilang menampakkan sosok seorang gadis yang biasa di panggil Yuki-nee oleh Naruto. Yuki langsung mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Yuki-nee... malam ini tolong temani aku ya, disini sepi sekali." Naruto mulai membenamkan kepalanya di dekapan Yuki dan ia tahu Naruto sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik sehingga agak manja padanya.

"Ya ... akan ku temani kau dan tak kubiaran kau tidur malam ini. Naruto-chan..." Mata Naruto langsung terbuka mendengar perkataan dari Yuki.

"Aku capek sekali Yuki-nee.. aku ingin tidur." Rengek Naruto dan itu membuat Yuki jadi tak enak.

"Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-chan.." kini giliran Yuki yang merengek, Naruto pasrah dah.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas –wajah Yuki- dan detik berikutnya ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir Yuki-nee. Yuki yang mendapat serangan seperti itu mulai menikmatinya, ia jilat lidah milik Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya. Lama mereka melakukan itu hingga tanpa sadar Naruto sudah tertidur saat Yuki masih mengintimidasi mulut Naruto.

Setelahnya Yuki-nee melepas ciumannya dan meninggalkan sebuah semburat merah di wajahnya. Yuki lalu membaringkan Naruto di futon bersamaan dengan dirinya yang sedang memeluknya.

"Oyasuminasai Naru-chan." Dengan ini tertidurlah mereka dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC (Not Turbolocolosis)**

Baik ... ini sekejap penjelasan dari author.

Q : Kenapa Naruko jarang muncul dan lebih dominan ke Naruto?  
A : Yang Naruko sesua komik aslinya, jadi gak terlalu aku perlihatkan. Lebih condong ke perkembangan yang di buat oleh Naruto.

Q : Kenapa disini Naruto kayaknya mesum?  
A : Itu sebenernya gak mesum, dia Cuma mau nyenengin si Yuki-nee yang di anggap udah kayak keluarganya. Mangkanya kalau sepi dia mau aja :3 tapi tetep aja punya malu kalau di umum :3

Q : Naruto ini bukan jinchuriki dari kyubi kenapa bisa tersambung?  
A : udah baca penjelasan tentang ayahnya Naruto? Secara tak langsung naruto dan rikudou punya hubungan darah, oleh karna itu Naruto bisa tersambung dengan alam bawah sadar dari jinchuriki dan bertemu dengan para biju.

Q : kemampuan khusus apa yang di gunakan oleh naruto yang membuat ia tahu gender kyubi?

A : ingat Naruto adalah penerus dari raja sihir (Mahou) yang mempunyai kekuatan melihat ke dalam seseorang, tapi meskipun dapat melihat ke diri seseorang dia juga ada batasan sampai mana dia bisa melihat.

Q : Kurama / Kyubi gendernya cewek?

A : disini ceritanya Rikudou agak salah paham waktu ngasi nama. Dia memberi nama saat para biju ada pada mode biju, yang dimana suaranya akan serak dan terkesan besar. Kyubi dikira cowok waktu itu sampai sekarang, kalau gak ada yg lihat mode Humannya.

Sekarang Author mau nanya nih ... Haki raja Cuma bisa di gunakan untuk orang yang mempunyai semangat bertarung lemah kan (Mentalnya lemah), kalau haki raja di pakai untuk orang yang mempunyai mental kuat bisa gak?


	4. Chapter 4

Sumary :

2 buah insan yang memiliki takdir yang sama. Akankah Naruto sang _Mahou _dan Naruko sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi _dapat mengalahkan kegelapan yang semakin mendekat. Duet 2 kekuatan antara Sihir dan Cakra.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance (kagak janji), serta sedikit ecchi, but no Hentai

Paring : Naruto x ... (Minta saran, soalnya banyak opsi)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari mulai memasuki celah-celah yang berada di pondok kecil tersebut. Tak ayal cahaya tersebut juga membuat seorang anak laki-laki terusik dari tidurnya. Anak laki-laki yang kita kenal bernama Naruto ini mulai membuka matanya.

'Hmm ... lembut seperti bakpao.' Batin Naruto, ia merasakan ada dua buah benda lembut yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ini bakpao.." Naruto yang masih setengah sadar, secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja meremas kedua benda tersebut. Insting mungkin ya..

"_Ah_... Naru-chan ... _ah..._" sebuah desahan membuat mata Naruto mulai terbuka dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah Yuki-nee yang bersemu merah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, serta kedua tangan Naruto yang tengah memegang -meremas- buah dada milik Yuki-nee yang tanpa penutup?.

10%

30%

50%  
90%

100%

"Heeehhhhh" Naruto langsung melesat cepat ke pojok pondok saking kagetnya melihat dada Yuki-nee. Yuki yang terusik akan teriakan bocah di pelukannya pun langsung melihat sang bocah yang tengah menjauhinya.

"Nani Naruto-chan?" Yuki melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, melihat tingkah yang menurutnya slalu berlebihan saat bangun tidur.

"b-buah dada... buah dada pagi-pagi." Yuki langsung melihat maksud –buah dada- Naruto dan bersemu merah melihat hasil perbuatan dari anak di depannya tadi malam.

"Kenapa? Bukannya semalam kau melakukan ini?" Yuki kemudian menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto memperhatikan, kenapa Yuki menyentuh bibirnya? Tunggu, bibir. Semalam sepertinya ia punya kenangan indah dengan bibir.

**Blush...**

Wajah Naruto seketika berubah menjadi merah saat mengingat kejadian memalukan semalam, saat dimana ia secara sadar mencium Yuki-nee. Bahkan sampai menghisap lidah.

**Blush ...**

Wajah Naruto makin merah sampai tak berani melihat wajah Yuki-nee. Sementara Yuki-nee merapikan pakaiannya yang _agak _berantakan akibat perbuatan semalam –Cuma meluk-

"sudah lupakan itu Yuki-nee... aku ingin cari makan. Mau ikut?" Naruto bertanya ke Yuki-nee dan di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Baik Naru-chan... tapi kali ini biar aku yang masak." Mata Yuki-nee berbinar-binar sementara Naruto yang mendengar permintaan dari Yuki mulai berkeringatn dingin. Terakhir kali dia memasak masakannya sangat di luar dugaan. Pokoknya jangan tanya bentuknya, kau pasti muntah kalau di deskripsikan.

Naruto dengan segera mernagkai kata yang tepat untuk menolak tawaran mematikan dari orang yang ada di hadapannya hingga ia menemukan sebuah kata yang di kira cocok.

"Tidak Yuki-nee ... biar aku saja yang masak. lagi pula aku yang mengajak makan kan?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yuki-nee, Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Yuki-nee ke luar. Dan saat mereka keluar pemandangan indah telah menyambut mereka.

Seluruh hutan dapat terlihat dengan jelas, puluhan burung berterbangan di atas pepohonan. Dan melewati semua itu terdapat pemandangan lautan biru indah yang memantulkan warna dari langit. 'Slalu Indah' batin keduanya.

Mereka mulai memasuki hutan yang sudah menjadi tempat biasa mereka mencari makan, dari sayuran hingga daging. Sayuran untuk Yuki-nee dan daging untuk Naruto. Disni karna iklim atau memang karna pengaruh _Tree Life_ membuat banyak tumbuhan yang bisa di variasikan menjadi berbagai makanan yang enak dan itu sangat menyenangkan buat Yuki-nee –Suka sama sayuran-. Setelah beberapa waktu mencari sayuran untuk Yuki-nee, akhirnya mereka mulai mencari daging yang Notebenya adalah makan favorit Naruto.

Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba, baru saja di bicarakan tiba-tiba seekor harimau besar datang he arahnya. Naruto sudah bersiap menyerang jika Yuki-nee tidak menghalangi Naruto.

"Ada apa Yuki-nee?"

"Naruto-chan diam saja.. biar aku yang siapkan daging ini."

"Baiklah. Yuki-nee." Yuki lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Harimau tersebut, detik berikutnya ia mulai melafalkan beberapa mantra yang sulit di lafalkan atau di dengar oleh manusia biasa.

"_Potong_" dengan satu perintah tersebut, entah darimana serangan tersebut berasal. Harimau besar yang melihat ia dengan tatapan tajam kini bercerai berai menjadi potongan kecil menyisahkan organ dalamnya yang tertata rapi tanpa cacad, bahkan darahnya juga tak berserakan kemana-mana seperti potongan pada umumnya. Yuki-nee tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya yang bisa di bilang rapi.

"Kerja bagus Yuki-nee. Dengan ini tinggal di masak saja." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Yuki-nee, serta dengan sebuah senyuman lima jari andalannya dan di balas dengan senyuman hangat.

Akhirnya mereka memasak makanan dalam jumlah besar yang enak dengan bantuan dari api Naruto dan kemampuan sihir Yuki-nee. Begitulah keseharian Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat ke langit. Ia teringat akan pertemuannya dengan musang berekor sembilan. Dia juga tak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai disana, memikirkan lebih jauh lagi hanya membuat naruto makin bingung. Hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Naru-chan lagi mikirin apa?" Yuki-nee kemudian duduk di samping bocah kesayangannya ini. Naruto melihat Yuki-nee sekilas dan kembali melihat lurus ke depan.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Yuki-nee." Mendengar tanggapan dari naruto Yuki-nee tampak khawatir dan memilih bersandar di pundak bocah tersebut.

Di langit seekor burung terbang ke arah mereka, burung yang sudah tak asing bagi Naruto. Yuki-nee yang sudah tahu situasi ini –sering malahan- langsung kembali ke bentuk Grimoirenya dan terpasang di leher Naruto. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menyambut burung tersebut.

"Ada apa Takashi-san?" tak menunggu burung tersebut mendarat, Naruto sudah memberikan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

'Dasar tak sabaran' Batin burung yang kita kenal bernama Takashi.

"Seperti biasa kau memang tak sabaran Naruto."

"Hehehehe.. karna kau biasanya slalu membawa berita bagus jika datang padaku." Ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran 5 jari andalannya. Takashi memutar bola matanya bosan dan memang jawaban Naruto benar. Dia datang untuk menyampaikan kabar, meskipun dirinya sendiri tak tahu harus bilang kabar miliknya adalah kabar baik atau buruk.

"Ya baiklah, kau di suruh menemui Dragon-sama di tempat biasa." Setelah mengucapkan pesan yang di titipkan olehnya, ia segera pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju ke sarang istri tercintanya.

"Trimakasih Takashi-san." Dengan segera Naruto pergi dari sana menuju tempat biasa –tempat bertarung di chap 2-.

.

.

.

.

Tepat di tempat pertemuan di sana berdiri Dragon dengan para tetua. Di hadapan mereka semua Naruto tengan duduk memperhatikan semua senseinya.

"Jadi ada apa memanggilku Dragon?" Naruto langsung bertanya to the poin.

"Naruto... apa kau tidak merasakan mereka?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan milik Naruto, Dragon malah balik bertanya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung dengan maksud Dragon.

"mereka?"

"Ya. Mereka para Yokai, pengikut setia dari Raja Iblis." Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan dari Dragon. Para Yokai? Itu artinya raja iblis akan bangkit kembali kan?.

"jadi mereka sudah mulai mengumpulkan ketakutan, Dragon." Dragon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan naruto. Naruto menyeringai melihat reaksi dari sensei di depannya.

"Tapi meskipun para Yokai telah keluar, masa mengumpulkan ketakutan bisa berlangsung bertahun-tahun hingga sang raja sihir terbuka segelnya." Terang Dragon, naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama meskipun sedikit bingung juga mendengar penjelasan dadakan.

"Jadi tugasmu adalah memberantas para Yokai tersebut." Dragon menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat kesan menegangkan.

"Untuk itu kau harus meninggalkan pulau ini." Akhirnya Dragon mengakhiri penjelasannya dan ingin melihat reaksi dari bocah di depannya ini. Naruto menyeringai mendengar maksud dari Dragon-san.

"Akhirnya giliranku melawan mereka datang juga." Naruto mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Dragon-san. Dragon tersenyum melihat reaksi dari bocah yang sudah di angapnya sebagai anaka ini.

Naruto langsung melesat ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan para tetua beserta Dragon-san yang Sweadrop jama'ah. Nih anak kagak punya sopan santun kali ya, tak berselang lama setelah itu. Naruto kembali lagi dengan sebuah ransel besar yang dari aromanya tercium bau daging (Author : Dapet ransel darimana thor? Auth : hanya Author dan allah yang tahu :p )

"Naruto.. jangan katakan itu bekalmu?" tanya Crocodile, sementara mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Melihat reaksinya, Crocodile sudah menebak kalau jawabannya adalah iya.

'Dasar maniak daging.' Batin Crocodile sambil memijat pelipisnya.

.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure.**

Di dalam sebuah bangunan yang di buat sengaja untuk tempat kerja para hokage, ya mansion Hokage. Disana seorang kakek tua sedang melihat keadaan desanya dari atas atap, pakaiannya serba putih dan merah, menggunakan sebuah topi bertuliskan api dalam bahasa kanji, di punggungnya juga terdapat tulisan Hokage ketiga dalam bahasa kanji.

Ketenangan yang beberapa waktu lalu ia bangun terpaksa hancur karna ada seorang Anbu yang muncul di belakangnya. Menyampaikan kabar akan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" orang yang kita tahu bergelar Hokage memlulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Ma'af Hokage-sama. Ada keganjilan di hutan selatan." Hokage menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berbalik menghadap Anbu di depannya.

"Keganjilan apa?"

"Team yang menyelidiki hal aneh di hutan selatan tiba-tiba menghilang dan yang selamat selamat mengalami shock berat. Setelah melakukan pengidentifikasian di tempat kejadian, kami menemukan banyak organ tubuh dari para Anbu kita. Kemungkinan mereka di serang oleh mahkluk buas melihat dari bagian tubuh yang seperti di koyak." Laporan dari Anbu tersebut membuat hokage kaget. Team yang terdiri dari anbu elite bisa sampai di bantai dengan mudahnya.

"Perintahkan para Jonin dan Anbu untuk ke tempat pertemuan. Kita akan membahas masalah serius."

"Ha'i Hokage-sama." Bersamaan dengan itu Anbu tersebut menghilang dan meninggalkan asap serta bunyi 'Bofft'

'Semoga kita ini tidak buruk.' Batin Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi.

**Academy.**

Para murid kini sedang dalam jam bebas karna beberapa waktu yang lalu para guru pembimbing di suruh menghadap Hokage. Meskipun begitu para murid tak ijinkan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. jadi begitulah, beberapa murid laki-laki pun mulai bermain dan murid yang perempuan memulai acara gosip-gosip mereka.

Kecuali untuk Naruko, dia duduk sendirian di belakang melihat pemandangan di kelas dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah sejak lama keadaan ini berlangsung dan ia mulai terbiasa dengan yang namanya 'Kesepian'.

"hufftt... kenapa selalu begini." Naruko menghela nafas, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas yang semakin lama semakain ramai saja dengan riangnya para murid. Berniat pergi ke hutan belakang sekolah –hutan Selatan-

**Di tempat naruto.**

Naruto kini berdiri di bibir pantai dengan sebuah ransel besar di punggungnya. Dragon dan para hewan di seluruh pulau juga berkumpul disana untuk melepaskan kepergian Naruto.

"Naruto... ada fakta yang belum aku katakan padamu. Di dunia luar, mereka menyebut dunianya adalah dunia shinobi. Ya, aku juga kurang paham dengan yang namanya shinobi, jadi berhati-hatilah."

"jangan Khawatir Dragon-san. Kalian telah mengajariku dengan baik, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya. Kemudian Dragon memeluk Naruto di susul dengan binatang lainnya.

Naruto yang sempat kaget mendapat pelukan dari semua binatang membulatkan matanya. Perlahan matanya mulai melembut dan air mata mulai jatuh dari berlian bermata safir ini.

"Jika .. _Hiks.. _ada kesempatan _hiks.. _mampirlah kemari _hiks... _Naruto" disini Magellan yang paling dramatis tak kuasa menahan tangisnya pada murid satu-satunya ini.

"Pastinya Magellah-sensei.. aku pasti akan mampir." Naruto tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Perlahan pelukan yang di berikan oleh para binatang pada naruto mulai melonggar.

Naruto kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah para sensei dan binatang yang ada di depannya.

"ARIGATOUGOZAIMAZU MINNA-SAN !"

"MA'AF SELAMA INI TELAH MEMBUAT KALIAN REPOT DENGAN SEGALA MASALAH YANG SELALU AKU BUAT" para binatang mulai menteskan air matanya mendengar permintaan ma'af dari Naruto. Kemudian naruto bangkit kembali menatap para binatang yang telah mendukungnya slama ini dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

"Aku berjanji pada kalian semua akan mengalahkan Raja iblis.. lihat saja nanti" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah para binatang.

"Naruto .. jika kau perlu bantuan panggil kami saja." Ucap Akuma dan di balas dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

"Baik aku pergi dulu.. jaa ne.."

Perlahan tubun Narruto berubah menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Oh iya Dragon-san... Grimoire telah memperlajari teknikmu." Dalam sekejap cahaya Naruto melesat meninggalkan Dragon yang tersenyum. Ya dia ikhlas jika tekniknya di pelajari oleh Naruto, itu juga sebagai tanda kalau Naruto di akui oleh Dragon.

.

.

.

.

**Di Konoha.**

Naruko berjalan ke arah padang rumput yang berada di hutan selatan, tempat tersebut adalah tempat naruko menghabiskan waktu jika tidak ada kegiatan di Academy. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan seperti ada hawa lain di hutan yang ia tuju ini.

Naruko tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan perjalannya. Mungkin Naruko tak meyadarinya, tapi di sisi kanannya pohon-pohon banyak yang tumbang karena sesuatu.

**Tempat pertemuan.**

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karna ada seseuatu yang serius. Beberapa Anbu elite telah di bantai oleh sesuatu yang di perkirakan adalah seekor binatang buas. Akan tetapi di karnakan para Anbu saja bisa di bantai dengan mudahnya, aku menghimbau kalian harus berhati-hati. Terutama bagi para guru pembimbing Academy, kalian harus lebih berhati-hati." Setelah Hokage menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya para Jonin yang di kumpulkan oleh Hokage mulai berbisik tentang kabar ini.

"Ma'af Hokage-sama.. memangnya kejadiannya dimana?" tanya seorang jonin yang memakai masker menutupi mulut, hitai etainya di miringkan membuat mata kirinya tertutup.

"Di hutan Selatan Kakashi.. hutan di belakang Academy." Iruka yang mendengarnya shock, hutan belakang Academy adalah tempat _dia_ biasa pergi. Tanpa pikir panjang Iruka langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, jika Hokage tidak menegurnya.

"Mau kemana kau Iruka?" tanya Hokage kepada iruka yang akan pergi dari tempatnya.

"Aku harus pergi Hokage, jika tebakanku benar. _Dia _pasti pergi ke Hutan belakang Academy jika sedang pada jam kosong." Iruka langsung pergi via shunshin meninggalkan Hiruzen yang masih memikirkan siapa maksud Iruka. _Dia _.. jangan-jangan NARUKO !.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hiruzen memerintahkan 8 Anbu elite mengikuti Iruka ke sana. Setelah kejadian itu Hokage langsung membubarkan pertemuannya.

'Semoga mereka baik-baik saja.' Batin Hokage.

**Di Hutan belakang sekolah (Hutan selatan)**

Naruko tengah berbaring di padang rumput menikmati semilir angin yang membelai surai kuning miliknya. Permata shafirnya memandan langit biru dengan penuh kekaguman, sempat terfikir di kepalanya betapa maha kuasa Kami-sama yang menciptakan semua keindahan ini. Mata milik Naruko kemudian terpejam mencoba masuk ke alam mimpi.

Hingga sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang memaksa dirinya membukanya kemabali, alangkah terkejutnya saat ia membuka matanya. Kini berdiri seorang anak yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya, rambutnya kuning, serta memakai baju tanpa lengan yang di lengkapi dengan celana pendek miliknya, memakai sebuah sandal yang terbuat dari kayu –semacm bakiak khas Indo-. Yang membuat dirinya terkesan sangat kekanakan. Tak lupa sebuah Ransel super sebar di samping anak tersebut.

Anak itu berbalik ke arah Naruko dan dalam seketika wajah Naruko memerah melihat anak di depannya. Wajahnya putih bersih, matanya shafir sama seperti dirinya, juga senyuman hangat yang di tunjukkan padanya lah yang paling membuat dia merasa malu.

"Yo... siapa disana?" tanya anak yang kita kenal bernama Naruto kepada anak yang ada di depannya. Bukannya menjawab naruko malah menujuk hidungnya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya dan di balas dengan anggukan dari Naruto.

"A-aku U-u-uzumaki N-naruko. S-salam kenal." Tiba-tiba Naruko kena penyakit gugup khas milik Hinata Hyuga salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Yosh .. aku Naruto , salam kenal" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya berniat menyalami perempuan di depannya.

Naruko bingung dengan tangan naruto. Beberapa detik ia melihat tangan kanan laki-laki di depannya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti dengan tingkah Naruko, biasanya orang bersalaman untuk menjadi teman kan?

"Apa kau tak mau jadi temanku?" Naruko membulatkan matanya, teman. Apa dia sedang tak bermimpi? Memiliki seorang teman?

"A-Apa kau serius?" Suara Naruko mulai gemetar mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku serius." Jawaban tegas dari Naruto beserta cengiran lima jari andalannya. Perlahan Naruko menerima tangan Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

Tes... tes..

beberapa cairan bening jatuh dari mata shafir milik Naruko. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung memegang pudak Naruko dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Naruko-chan?" bukannya berhenti, tangisan Naruko malah semakin menjadi melihat wajah naruto yang mengkhawatirkannya. Belum ada di dunia ini yang mengkhawatirkannya sampai seperti ini.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun. Arigatou.. Arigatou.." Naruko terus mengulangi kata-katanya dan itu malah membuat Naruto bingung. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan isakan dari perempuan di depannya, akhirnya naruto memilih memeluknya dalam diam sambil mengusap puncak surai milik Naruko.

Hingga akhirnya Naruko tertidur dalam pelukannya. Setelahnya Naruto membaringkan naruko di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba ...

Sebuah sengatan listrik dengan tegangan yang tinggi mengagetkan Naruto. Listrik tersebut berasal dari grimoire.

"Ada apa Yuki-nee?" Naruto bertanya, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sudah punya firasat buruk akan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan gadis lain Naru-chan... atau kau akan aku .. per***a." Benar seperti apa yang di fikirkan naruto. Bisa-bisa keperawanannya hilang jika Yuki-nee melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi meskipun begitu Naruto mencoba menutupinya sebaik mungkin.

"Hei Yuki-nee. Jangan mengatakan hal yang menyeramkan, kau hanya cemburu kan..." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, Grimoire malah diam menyembunyikan malunya.

Krauukkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung membuka bekal makan siangnya yang kelewat besar dan mulai memakan daging yang sudah di masak dengan lahap. Naruko yang mencium bau daging pun terpaksa terbangundari tidurnya dan melihat di sampingnya Naruto sedang memakan sebuah potongan daging yang besar.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruko-chan? Ayo makan." Naruko yang melihat Naruto makan lama-lama juga kepengen makan juga. Akhirnya dia mengambil sepotong daging dan memakannya, tapi tak jarang ia mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik wajah Naruto.

Naruko kaget melihat nafsu makan naruto yang kelewat _sangar_. Pasalnya hampir seluruh isi ransel yang ia bawa di habiskan semua hingga perut naruto berubah kayak balon raksasa.

"Naruto-san .. perutmu ini terbuat dari apa hingga bisa sebesar itu?" tanya Naruko sambil menunjuk perut naruto yang sudah membesar. Naruto pun melihat arah yang di tunjuk oleh Naruko.

"Mungkin terbuat dari karet. Hahahahaha ..." Naruko yang mendengar jawaban Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan serius ke arah perut Naruto.

"Bwahahahahahahaha... kau sangat serius sekali Naruko-chan.. aku hanya bercanda .. hahahaha.." Naruto yang sudah tak tahan menahan tawanya langsung meledak, di tambah dengan muka Naruko yang serius sekali memperhatikan perutnya.

"Huh... " Naruko mengalihkan mukanya ke arah lain menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menggerayangi wajahnya.

"Huffttt ... baiklah. Yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa kau menangis tadi Naruko-chan?" Naruko yang mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki di depannya langsung menunduk mengingat kejadian yang sering menimpanya. Naruto mulai khawatir lagi melihat kondisi Naruko...

"Di desa aku tak memiliki seorang teman pun. Para penduduk desa selalu mencaci maki aku, mengejek, dan tak jarang juga mereka menghajarku hingga babak belur. Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka melakukan itu. Tapi itu tidak lebih dari penderitaan kecil. Karna lebih menyakitkan tak di anggap dari pada di hajar." Naruko menteskan air matanya lagi, sementara Naruto langsung kaget mendengar perkataan dari Naruko.

"Tapi kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu pada anak manis sepertimu?" kini giliran Naruko yang kaget. Tidak ada yang pernah memujinya manis sebelumnya, dengan reflek Naruko menatap lurus ke mata safir milik Naruto.

"Aku manis?" Naruko bertanya balik. Naruto yang melihatnya malah tambah khawatir.

"Iya. Hei ... kenapa kau menangis terus?" Wajah Naruko semakin hangat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hingga pertanyaan milik Naruto tak ia hiraukan. Semburat merah juga semakin jelas di wajahnya. Sementara Naruto malah tambah bingung dan khawatir.

"Hei Naruko-chan kau tak apa-ap-... Cepat pergi dari sini Naruko-chan !" Naruto meninggikan suaranya memberi perintah pada Naruko yang ada di sampingnya. Naruko tak mengerti maksud Naruto dan masih diam di tempatnya.

"CEPAT PERGI ! DIA DAT-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba di atas muncul sosok moster berbentuk Harimau, tapi harimau ini berwarna hitam dan berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya. Aura membunuh yang kuat langsung di tunjukkan untuk mereka berdua. Naruko yang belum memiliki mental kuatpun langsung tertunduk lemas.

Naruto yang melihat kondisi Naruko langsung menepuk puncak surai milik naruko.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja." Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto membuat Naruko lebih tenang. Sebuah senyuman juga terukir di mulut Naruto.

"Baiklah .. Ayo lakukan Grimoire !? Seperti biasanya !"

"Membuka Arship **SUBERIA**, mengeksekusi temaku **JUSTITIA !**" setelah mengucapkan mantra tersebut tubuh Naruto di selimuti oleh cahaya berwarna kuning. Naruko memandang kagum ke arah Naruto terutama saat cahaya tersebut sudah hilang. Mukanya bertambah merah saat melihat pemuda yang tingginya sekitar 180 cm, rambut kuningnya panjang yang hampir menyamai Yondaime Hokage, kulitnya putih bersih, dan wajahnya juga lebih tegas, serta terkesan dewasa.

Bajunya juga modelnya cukup jarang di lihat di zaman yang terbilang masih kuno ini. Memakai kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna hitam, memakai sebuah dasi berwarna hitam, celananya berwarna hitam. Tak lupa juga sebuah jubah hitam yang membuat kesan _Boss_-nya makin kuat dan grimoire yang setia terpasang di lehernya.

Harimau hitam tadi pun turun ke tanah. Di lihatnya pemuda yang akan menjadi lawannya. Harimau tersebut langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan itu sukses membuat Naruto menjadi bingung.

_"_Namaku Fang, aku Yokai urutan 16_._ Sebutkan namamu bocah..." Naruto yang mengerti akan maksud dari hewan yang mengaku Fang di depannya juga langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. Naruko sekarang yang bingung.

"Aku Naruto, _Mahou ke-10_... suatu kehormatan dapat bertarung melawanmu." Fang yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**Di chapter depan : **

Udara menjadi retak akibat pukulan Naruto. Team Iruka di kepung puluhan Yokai. Muncul pemuda tak di kenal oleh Iruka membunuh semua Yokai yang ada.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah temannya Naruko-chan."

"Apa itu iblis?"

"Grimoire, tempat ini tidak buruk juga kan."

.

.

.

.

Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah di buat oleh Author, semoga kedepannya bisa lebih panjang dan menarik, Amin !

Bagi reader yang baik hati tinggalkanlah jejak dengan memberi komentar di kolom review. Mau nanya-nanya juga boleh.

Thank's for reading and... see you next chapter. (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

Sumary :

2 orang insan yang memiliki takdir yang sama. Akankah Naruto sang _Mahou _dan Naruko sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi _dapat mengalahkan kegelapan yang semakin mendekat. Duet 2 kekuatan antara Sihir dan Cakra.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance (kagak janji), serta sedikit ecchi, but no Hentai

Paring : Naruto x ... (Minta saran, soalnya banyak opsi)

.

.

Di Chapter sebelumnya.

_"_Namaku Fang, aku Yokai urutan 16_._ Sebutkan namamu bocah..." Naruto yang mengerti akan maksud dari hewan yang mengaku Fang di depannya juga langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. Naruko sekarang yang bingung.

"Aku Naruto, _Mahou ke-10_... suatu kehormatan dapat bertarung melawanmu." Fang yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini tengah dalam mode magnus untuk berhadapan dengan seekor Yokai berwujud Harimau. Harimau yang kita kenal bernama Fang langsung berlari ke arah naruto dengan kecepatan penuh, hingga ia berada di depan Naruto.

"_White Fang_" kuku milik Fang langsung memanjang hingga kira-kira 50 cm. Dengan sangat cepat ia mengayunkan kukunya ke arah Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak diam saja, dengan sigap Naruto melompat ke belakang menhindari serngan Fang.

"Yuki-nee... apa sudah bisa di gunakan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Grimoire yang berada di lehernya, sedangkan Fang yang mendengarnya bingung sendiri.

'Belum Naru-chan... sebentar lagi.' Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memasang posisi siaga. Tapi belum sempat ia siap, Fang telah berada di depannya dengan kuku siap menebas dirinya.

Craattt ...

Darah segar keluar dari dada Naruto yang terkena tebasan telak, meskipun tak dalam tapi itu cukup membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"NARUTO-SAN !" Naruko berteriak melihat darah yang keluar dari dada Naruto. Ia ingin menolong Naruto, tapi dirinya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna tak serius belajar di academy. Seandainya ia belajar lebih keras, pasti dia dapat melakukan sesuatu.

"Ayolah ... Cuma segini kah kekuatan seorang _Mahou-_sama?" Fang mulai mengejek Naruto karna berhasil melukai naruto sekali saja, ya hanya sekali. Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum.

"Fang ... aku kira kau bisa menghormati lawanmu. Tapi bahkan kau meremehkan lawanmu karna berhasil menyerang sekali saja.." Naruto menudukkan kepalanya, Fang menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Aku kecewa." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Fang dengan muka kasihan. Fang geram, sangat geram malahan. Dia paling tak suka di kasihani oleh orang, bahkan jika itu adalah atasannya sendiri.

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan muka menjijikkan seperti itu." Fang lansung melesat ke arah Naruto, tapi tidak seperti tadi. Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah. Fang juga tak tinggal diam, ia juga menambah kecepatannya hingga di kecepatan tertingginya.

Tapi seperti tadi serangannya tak mengenai seinci pun rambut milik Naruto, seperti serangannya sudah bisa di baca? Naruto tersenyum mendengar pikiran milik Fang.

Fang yang melihat senyuman milik naruto langsung mengambil jarak menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan senyuman pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum Naruto?" Naruto menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan milik Fang.

"Apa kau sudah menyadari kalau semua seranganmu telah di baca." Fang membulatkan matanya, bagaimana pemuda di depannya bisa tahu apa yang di fikirkannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau cari tahu sendiri." Sekali lagi Fang membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto, dia bisa membaca pikirannya lagi.

"Apa kau bisa membaca fikiranku?" Fang agak ragu dengan apa yang ia tanyakan, tapi dia sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah ku bilang, cari tahu sendiri." Fang yang gerampun mulai melancarkan serangannya kembali. Dan seperti tadi serangannya sama sekali tak mengenai tubuh bocah di depannya ini. Hingga sebuah seringaian lebar terpampang jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Naruko-chan... segera ke belakangku dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh." Naruto memberikan intruksi ke arah Naruko. Awalnya Naruko menolak dengan alasan ingin berada di dekat Naruto. Tapi, setelah Naruto memberikan senyuman andalannya Naruko pun luluh dan mengikuti perintah Naruto.

Fang yang melihat naruto lengah pun langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan cakarnya menembus Naruto dengan sukses. Tapi ia tak merasakan mengenai seseuatu? Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat bagian yang ia tebas berubah menjadi cahaya. Fang langsung mengambil jarak kembali menyadari serangannya tak berfek pada bocah di depannya ini.

Naruto langsung menatap Fang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah aku yang maju ya." Dalam sekejap Naruto langsung menghilang dari penglihatan Fang dan belum sempat ia selesai dari keterkejutannya, Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

"**Hiken**." Kedua tangan Naruto langsung di balut oleh api merah membara, tanpa menunggu lama lagi Naruto memukulkan tinjunya ke arah Fang bertubi-tubi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Fang yang sama sekali tak bisa menyamai kecepatan cahaya hanya pasrah menerima semua pukulan naruto, hingga tubuhnya terpental puluhan meter ke belakang sana. tidak puas dengan perbuatannya, Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Fang dan memukulnya dengan keras. Naruto terus bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya menyerang Fang.

Naruko yang melihatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa, levelnya dengan naruto sangat berbeda jauh. Di hadapannya ia hanya melihat kilatan kuning dan percikan api yang terus menerus menyerang Harimau aneh tadi. Beberapa luka bakar dapat naruko lihat dari tubuh Harimau tersebut, muncul rasa iba di hati Naruko melihatnya.

Naruto terus menyerang Fang tanpa memberinya ampun. Tepat saat Fang berada di atas, Naruto juga melesat ke atas dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan telak ke dada Fang.

Kraakkk...

Udara retak akibat pukulan Naruto, tak berselang lama tubuh Fang langsung menghantam tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi di susul dengan tanah yang bergetar akibat dari serangan Naruto. Tak berhenti di sana saja, tempat fang jatuh langsung membentuk kawah yang besar. Naruko yang sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Naruko tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat kekuatan yang di luar akal sehatnya ini. Tak ayal kekagetannya bertambah saat Naruto tiba-tiba berada di depannya dalam sekejap.

"Hei Naruko-chan.. kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto kini jongkok mensejajarkan tubunya dengan tubuh milik Naruko.

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, ia kira Naruko terluka akibat dari serangannya yang agak berutal tadi. Naruto kemudian berdiri, tangan kanan Naruto di ulurkan ke arah naruko.

Naruko teringat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat hal sama terjadi lagi –salaman dikiranya-. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruko menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto-san .. sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"aku akan jelaskan nanti, sekarang kita harus pergi. Ada orang yang di serang Yokai." Naruko sedikit bingung dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto.

"Orang di serang?"

"Ya.. yang lain memakai topeng, tapi ada seseorang dengan model rambut kuncir nanas dengan luka horisontal di mukanya."

"Hmm... rambut kuncir nanas dengan luka Horizontal..." Naruko memasang pose berfikir mendengar ciri-ciri yang di katakan oleh Naruto. Yang punya ciri-ciri tersebut adalah Shikamaru dan Iru..

"Naruto-san ... cepat kesana." Naruto yang merasakan aura negatif yang besar tapi kecil dari Naruko langsung berubah menjadi cahaya beserta dengan Naruko yang masih menggandeng tangannya.

Dengan cepat mereka melesat melewati hutan hingga sampailah pada tempat tujuannya. Yakni tempat dimana kelompok Iruka sedang di serang oleh para mahkluk aneh. Naruto dan Naruko mendarat di sebuah dahan pohon yang besar, Sampai disana mereka kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya, ada puluhan Yokai mengepung kelompok Iruka.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri, mereka juga melihat ada seorang Anbu yang terluka cukup serius.

"IRUKA-SENSEI... !" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruko langsung berterik ke arah orang yang telah menjadi gurunya selama 3 tahun ini dan itu sekses menarik perhatian dari orang yang di maksud beserta yang _lainnya_.

Iruka yang melihat Naruko baik-baik saja merasa lega, tapi siapa pemuda yang menggandengnya itu. Di lihat dari wajah pemuda tersebut, sepertinya dia orang baik. Meskipun penampilannya agak mencolok.

Bleeetttaakkkk !

Sebuah jitakan hangat mendarat di kepala Naruko, mau tak mau Naruko mengerang kesakitan karna jitakan yang sangat keras barusan. Iruka yang melihatnya langsung merubah pikirannya tentang pemuda tersebut dari baik ke jahat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan DOBE!?" Iruka berteriak ke arah Naruto. Tetapi yang di dapat malah berbeda jauh...

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baka Naruko.. kau membuat mereka semua mengetahui keberadaan kita !" Naruko hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat pemuda yang barusan menjitak kepalanya.

"Apa boleh buat... ini sudah tugasku." Naruto dan Naruko dalam sekejap hilang dalam pandangan semua orang dan muncul di depan Iruka. Para Anbu dan iruka yang melihatnya terkejut bukan main, bagaimana mereka bisa muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"Namamu Iruka kan?" Naruto bertanya pada Iruka yang ada di depannya dan di balas dengan Anggukan dari sang empu.

"Lindungi Naruko-chan... aku akan melawan mereka." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Iruka. Naruto langsung berbalik menuju para Yokai yang telah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Bentuk para Yokai ini sangat beragam ada yang seperti hewan, tumbuhan, bahkan hybrid.

Naruto mengenggam Grimoire yang ada di lehernya dengan tangan kanan. Enhtah bagaimana Grimoire yang tadinya terpasang di leher Naruto telah berpindah ke lengan kanannya. Naruto mengenggam Grimoire dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua bola mata miliknya.

"Tolong Yuki-nee... _Realitation._" Perlahan cahaya kuning mulai menyinari Grimoire dan saat cahaya tersebut menghilang, grimoire telah menjadi dual pistol di tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Baiklah, jumlah 50. Posisi di kunci." Naruto membuka matanya dan mulai melesatkan tembakan ke arah para Yokai.

Dor ! Dor ! Dor ! Dor ! Dor ! Dor !

Tembakan miliki Naruto mengenai Yokai satu persatu, dan saat peluru tersebut mengenai target. Sang target langsung menjadi debu dan menghilang, Iruka yang melihatnya cukup kagum. Pasalnya dari tadi mereka menyerang sama sekali tak berefek banyak.

Para Yokai yang mendapat serangan juga tak tinggal diam, mereka mulai menyerang Naruto dengan jarak dekat. Tapi seperti pertarungan melawan Fang, Naruto dapat menghindari setiap serangan dan balik menyerang mereka. Sedikit demi sedikit jumlah Yokai yang menyerang team Iruka mulai berkurang hingga ½ nya.

"**_Harutobi_**" perlahan muncul banyak api kecil berwarna putih kehijauan yang mengapung mengelilingi Naruto dan para Yokai. Cahaya kecil yang mengelilingi mereka di tengah lebatnya hutan layaknya segerombolan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan.

"**_Hidaruma_**" setelah naruto mengucapkannya, seluruh api kecil tersebut langsung menyerang seluruh Yokai. Yokai yang terkena api milik naruto langsung di lahap oleh api hingga menjadi abu.

Jumlah Yokai yang mengepung mereka semua sudah turun secara drastis. Kedua dual pistol yang di genggam oleh Naruto berubah kembali menjadi Grimoire kembali.

Naruto langsung memasang kuda-kuda ke arah segerombolan Yokai yang datang ke arahnya. Para Yokai tadi terus mendekat tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Naruko yang melihatnya berusaha memperingati Naruto.

Hingga para Yokai tadi sudah berada beberapa meter di depan Naruto. Naruto langsung memukul udara di depannya dengan tangan kanannya.

**Kraakkkk... !**

Udara yang di pukul oleh Naruto langsung retak hingga beberapa cm. Tak berselang lama muncul gemuruh di depan naruto di susul dengan hancurnya seluruh Yokai yang tadi hendak menyerangnya beserta area di sekitarnya. Tak berhenti sampai di sana saja, team Iruka beserta Naruko merasakan getaran yang kuat di tanah mereka berpijak.

Setelah getaran yang lumayan besar tadi berhenti, mereka di paksa kagum lagi dengan hasil serangan dari pemuda di depannya. Di depan mereka hutan yang lebat dengan sedikit cahaya yang masuk ke dalalam kini berubah menjadi sebuah tanah lapang yang luas.

Setelah mereka sadar dari kekagumannya, mereka mulai fokus dengan pemuda di hadapannya yang telah membuat sebuah tanah lapang di depan sana.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Iruka.

"Aku temannya Naruko-chan." Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Naruto di sinari oleh cahaya kuning dan menyusut menjadi sosok seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun, dengan rambut kuning jabrik, kulitnya putih bersih, matanya berwarna biru langit, dan cengiran lima jari andalannya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Tujuh Anbu yang mengira kekuatan Naruto sudah tak ada dalam bentuk anak kecil langsung melesat ke arah Naruto mencoba menangkapnya. Naruto yang tak siap dengan terpaksa tertangkap oleh Anbu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Dia telah menyelamatkan nyawa kita !" Naruko berteriak mencoba membebaskan Naruto dari jeratan para anbu.

"Ma'af Naruko. Sudah perintah Hokage untuk mengamankan siapapun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ya'kan Iruka-san?" Iruka yang mendengar pernyataan dari Anbu bertopeng kucing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bagi mereka semua –terkecuali Naruko- Naruto di anggap sangat berbahaya terutama setelah apa yang di lakukannya barusan.

"Gomen minna. Ini maksudnya apa ya? Kok pake di tangkap segala?" Naruto yang berada sebagai korban Cuma heran melihat tingkah orang-orang yang memakai topeng ini.

"Kau akan di bawa ke Hokage." Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma memasang wajah pasrah dengan kebodohan para Anbu ini.

"Huufftt... ma'af orang bertopeng-san.. tanpa di jerat begini pun aku bisa jalan." Naruto mencoba membuat Anbu yang di belakangnya melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangannya, tapi seperti tak ada respon dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Tapi tak usah dengan di ikat segala kan? Kalian membuatnya seperti seorang tahanan !" Naruko tak tinggal diam, dia sangat keberatan dengan tindakan dari para Anbu di depannya ini.

"Betul Naruko-chan."

"Ya kan. Naruto saja setuju !?"

"Eh?" Naruko melihat di sampingnya Naruto kini tengah duduk dengan mata terpejam.

"Ada apa Naruko-chan?" Naruko memandang ke arah para Anbu dan tak mendapati Naruto. Tali yang mengikatnya juga berserakan di tanah.

"Lho bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruko.

"Ya jelas bisa lah, jaraknya aja Cuma 10 meter." Jawab Naruto.

Para anbu yang menangkap Naruto langsung mengecek bocah yang ada di belakangnya dan ternyata tak ada. Bagaimana dia bisa lepas dengan mudah? Bukankah talinya telah di aliri cakra?

Tak mau membuang waktunya, Anbu tadi langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan mencoba menangkapnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi saat anbu tadi menyentuh Naruto, tubuhnya berubah menjadi cahaya.

"Sudah ku bilang orang bertopeng-san. Aku bisa jalan sendiri dan sebaiknya kalian khawatirkan teman kalin yang sedang terluka."

Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung menggandeng Naruko pergi meninggalkan Iruka beserta para anbu yang masih belum percaya.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Naruko terus berlari ke desa meninggalkan hutan tempat kejadian tadi berlangsung. Hingga mereka memasuki jalan desa yang di penuhi oleh banyak orang.

"Hei Naruto-kun... kenapa lari-lari, memangnya kita mau kemana?" tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti dan memandang ke arah Naruko.

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku kan masih baru disini." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Naruko lalu memasang pose berfikir, Naruto yang melihatnya muali gemas dengan expresi Naruko.

Brrttt...

"WAAAAAAAAA !" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak merasakan sengatan listrik dari Grimoire miliknya. Tak ayal hal tersebut mengundang perhatian dari para penduduk yang ada di sekitar mereka termasuk Naruko.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" Naruko yang paling jelas mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Hehehehe .. tadi ada tikus lewat, mangkanya aku teriak." Naruko menaikkan alisnya mendengar alasan Naruto.

'Duh.. Yuki-nee pasti sedang marah besar sekarang.' Batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun .. lebih baik kita ke jii-san saja yuk. Minta tempat tinggal buatmu." Usul dari Naruko.

"Eh? Memangnya bisa minta tempat tinggal dengan jii-sanmu?"

"Tentu saja, jii-san itu orang baik." Naruko nyengir membanggakan Jii-san -Hiruzen- yang menurutnya baik, karna telah memberikan tempat tinggal untuknya meskipun tak terlalu besar.

"Baiklah.. ayo kesana !" dengan cepat mereka menuju ke mansion Hokage.

Di perjalanan Naruto mulai menyadari pandangan tak suka yang di arahkan ke Naruko, seperti yang di ceritakan Naruko. Kadang juga mereka berbisik-bisik dengan suara keras yang sengaja untuk menghina Naruko. Naruto lama-lama jengkel juga mendengarnya.

Hingga sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan yakni Mansion Hokage. Naruko berjalan di depan sementara naruto mengikutinya di belakang.

Tok Tok Tok...

"Masuk." Terdengar suara bariton yang khas serta dewasa dari dalam ruangan mempersilahkan Naruko dan Naruto masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam mereka melihat Iruka dan beberapa Anbu. Di depan mereka semua berdiri seorang lelaki tua yang memakai jubah kebesaran dari Hokage.

"Yo.. Iruka-san, ketemu lagi." Sapa Naruto dengan senyuman hangat terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ya, hmmmm..." Iruka memasang pose berfikir sambil melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Ah. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Rikudou D. Naruto, jangan tanya tentang marga dan maksud dari _D_. Itu nama pemberian ayahku." Ucap Naruto, Iruka hanya manggut-manggut.

"Baik, trimakasih untuk bantuannya tadi Naruto-san."

"Hehehe ... bukan apa-apa kok Iruka-san. Lagi pula itu memang tugasku." Terang naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

"Ehem.. " sebuah deheman keras membangunkan mereka dari acara perkenalan singkat barusan dan menatap kakek-kakek yang berada di depan mereka semua.

"Ma'af Hokage-sama. Saya akan keluar." Iruka pamit diri meninggalkan ruangan milik Hokage tersebut. Hokage yang melihat para Anbu tak ikut keluar langsung memberikan deatglare andalannya agar mereka keluar dan itu berhasil.

Tinggallah Hanya Double naru dan sang Hokage sendiri. Naruko yang memberi usul ini pun langsung menatap lurus ke kakek-kakek di depannya.

"Jii-san ... bisa minta ban-" Hiruzen menyerahkan sepasang kunci ke Naruko.

"tuan..." Naruko menerima kunci tersebut. Beberapa kali ia memandang Naruto dan Hiruzen bergantian.

"Nani? Kok Ji-san bisa tahu?" Naruko memandang takjub kepada lelaku tua di depannya.

"Aku ini Hokage Naruko. Kalau hanya segitu saja bukan apa-apa ... hahahaha." Hiruzen tertawa membanggakan dirinya.

"Ya sudah, Naruto-kun terima ini." Kemudian Naruto menerima kunci tersebut dari Naruko. Setelah niat mereka telah di capai, mereka berniat keluar dari ruangan tersebut kalau sang Hokage tak menghalangi.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin bicara dengan Naruto secara 4 mata."ucap sang Hokage kepada 2 insan di depannya ini. Naruko kemudian memangdang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Tenang saja, kau cari saja seperti apa tempat tinggal baruku. Nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyuman hangat ke arah Naruko. Mau tak mau Naruko mengikuti perintah naruto dengan sebuah semburat merah di wajahnya.

"B-baik.. tapi j-jangan l-lama-lama."

"Siap !" ucap lantang Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Setelah Naruko meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Naruto lalu memandang ke arah Hokage yang tengah memasang wajah sweadrop.

'Seperti suami istri.' Batin Hiruzen.

"Spertinya kau akrab dengan Naruko, Naruto." Ucap Hiruzen, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyuman hangat.

"Hehehe... kami hanya teman." Hiruzen yang mendengarnya tersenyum

"Baik. Ada apa Hokage-sama?" Naruto bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau? Dan apa maksudmu membunuh para mahkluk aneh itu adalah tugasmu?" Hiruzen menanyakan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ke naruto.

"Aku adalah seorang penyihir, bisa di katakan begitu. Tugasku adalah membunuh Yokai yang kalian sebut makhluk aneh." Terang Naruto singkat jelas padat.

"Apa itu penyihir dan para Yokai?"

"Penyihir adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan meneliti Tema yang ia punya, mereka juga memiliki kemampuan yang dapat menyimpang dari hukum dunia ini. Sedangkan Yokai adalah sebutan untuk para budak iblis, Yokai di bagi menjadi 3 tingkatan yakni Low, Medium, High. Low adalah tungkat terbawah yang tidak memiliki kemampuan tinggi tapi cukup kuat di banding manusia biasa. Medium adalah tingkatan Yokai menengah, darisini hanya beberapa Yokai saja yang di masukan ke golongan ini seperti peringkat ke 20-6, mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang di akui oleh Iblis. Yang terakhir yakni High, tidak sembarang Yokai yang bisa masuk ke predikat ini. Hanya Yokai dengan kemampuan tinggi yang dapat masuk tingkat ini, mereka berada di Rank 5-1." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar, sedangkan Hokage yang ada di depannya ini Cuma manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Baik, aku paham. Tapi apa maksud dari iblis?"

"Iblis adalah tingkatan yang terburuk, jiwa yang sudah di kutuk oleh kami-sama dan di larang turun ke bumi. Setiap iblis mewakili 7 dosa kematian yakni Lucifer melambangkan Pride (Suberia), Mammon melambangkan Greed, Asmodeus melambangkan Lust, Leviathan melambangkan Envy, Beelzebub melambangkan Gluttony, Belphegor melambangkan Sloth, dan yang memimpin semua iblis sekaligus sang raja iblis sang Satan yang mewakili Wrath." Naruto menyelesaikan keterangannya dan melihat Hiruzen mamasang wajah tak percaya.

"Aku tahu ini memang sulit di percaya, tapi iblis akan turun suatu saat nanti." Ucap naruto dengan memasang wajah serius.

Hokage yang mendengarnya memang sulit percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh anak di depannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin iblis akan bangkit kembali? Bukannya selama ini iblis tak pernah ada, sulit untuk mempercayai semua ini kecuali jika ada bukti konkret.

Dan bukti itu telah ada di depan matanya, anak berumur 10 tahun yang memiliki kekuatan yang hebat. Hirusen kemduain duduk kembali di bangku tempat ia biasa bekerja.

"Naruto-san.. jika yang kau katakan benar, maka besok datanglah ke sini lagi. Kita akan membahasnya dengan para tetua desa. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Hokage mempersilahkan Naruto meninggalkan ruangan miliknya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut jalan mencari tempat apartemannya berada, hingga sampailah ia di jalan yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah danau. Di danau tersebut ia melihat seorang bocah dengan model pantat ayam sedang duduk merenung di ujung papan kayu.

Iseng Naruto langsung muncul, dengan segera dia mengendap-endap di belakang bocah tersebut. Hingga tinggal beberapa jarak sebelum bocah tersebut berniat melompat ke dalam air.

"Dasar Aniki-baka !" umpat bocah tersebut yang tengah melompat ke dalam danau. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung kehilangan niat isengnya.

Greebb...

Dengan cepat Naruto memegang baju anak tersebut sebelum masuk ke dalam danau dan melemparkannya ke belakang sejauh mungkin dari air.

Bug...

"duh.. Ittai ..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka? Jika kau tenggelam dan mati bagaimana?" Naruto langsung berteriak ke arah bocah ayan tersebut.

"Aku tak akan tenggelam dan yang menyebabkan aku mati justru kau."

"Apa katamu? Aku ini menyelamatkanmu."

"Kau lebih baik mana? Melompat jatuh ke air atau di lempar jatuh ke tanah?" Naruto memikirkan kata-kata anak tersebut, dan nyengir beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hahaha.. ma'af, aku kira kau mau bunuh diri." Ucap Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya ke kanan dan kiri.

"jadi kenapa kau ingin masuk ke dalam air?" tanya Naruto seraya mendekati bocah tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap anak tersebut.

"Jika kau punya masalah. jangan pernah percaya dengan matamu atau pendengaranmu, tapi dengan hatimu. Karna mata atau telinga kadang bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan hatimu." Ucap Naruto dengan berjalan melewati anak tersebut.

Bocah berambut model pantat ayam langsung membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan dari anak berambut kuning tadi.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di sebuah apartemen yang tak telalu besar, tapi tergolong cukup nyaman apalagi dengan lingkungan yang masih asri di sekitarnya. Banyak pohon-pohon yang mengelilinginya menambah kesan hijau tempat tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, jika melihat lebih jauh lagi maka kau dapat melihat sebuah danau yang indah apalagi dengan pantulan dari langit biru yang menambah kesan indah pada danau tersebut.

"Lihat Grimoire, tempat ini tak terlalu buruk." Ucap Naruto sambil menggoyangkan Grimoire miliknya.

"Hei... Naru-chan, jangan ganggu tidurku. Memang ada apa sih?" Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

"Lihat tempat ini."

"Tidak buruk juga, nanti kita bisa mandi sama-sama di danau itu."

"Tidak akan !"

Tak mau menunggu lama lagi, Naruto segera naik ke apartemen baru miliknya. Di sana ia menemukan Naruko yang tengah membersihkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

"Kau lama Naruto-kun." Ucap Naruko sambil mengembungkan pipinya, dan itu malah membuatnya bertambah manis (Menurut author ya.)

"Ma'af.. tadi aku tersesat."

"Ya sudah, kita makan saja. Makan malam sudah siap." Naruto lansung masuk mendengar kalimat milik Naruko yakni _Makan._

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

Reader yang baik adalah yang meninggalkanlah jejak dengan memberi komentar di kolom review. Mau nanya-nanya juga boleh.

Thank's for reading and... see you next chapter. (^_^)


	6. Chapter 6

Sumary :

2 orang insan yang memiliki takdir yang sama. Akankah Naruto sang _Mahou _dan Naruko sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi _dapat mengalahkan kegelapan yang semakin mendekat. Duet 2 kekuatan antara Sihir dan Cakra.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance (kagak janji), serta sedikit ecchi, but no Hentai

Paring : Naruto x ... (Minta saran, soalnya banyak opsi)

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Matanya terasa masih berat untuk terbuka, tak ayal matanya seperti mata panda. Dia kini bangun dari dinginnya lantai, melihat ke seluruh sudut apartemen barunya dan mendapati Yuki-nee yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas futon.

"Semalam Yuki-nee menyeramkan sekali. Hampir saja keperjakaanku hilang." Naruto berucap sendiri sambil mengingat kejadian semalam.

Semalam Naruko makan malam di apartemen Naruto. Semalaman mereka isi dengan canda tawa hingga tak terasa sudah malam. Akhirnya Naruto mengantarkan Naruko ke apartemennya karna tak enak membiarkan perempuan jalan sendiri malam-malam.

Masalahnya justru saat Naruto kembali ke apartemennya. Grimoire miliknya langsung berubah ke wujud humannya yang kita kenal bernama Yuki-nee. Tanpa babibu lagi Yuki-nee langsung melesat ke arahnya, mencoba melepaskan celana beserta dalaman milik Naruto. Dan oleh sebab itu ia terpaksa lari-lari semalaman menghindari Yuki-nee yang menagih keperjakaannya.

Naruto kemudian beranjak ke arah Yuki-nee dan menaikkan selimut ke tubuh atas Yuki-nee yang tadinya hanya menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya saja.

Naruto tersenyum hangat ke Yuki-nee. Ia kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya -Mandi-. Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Tak sampai 5 menit Naruto telah memakai pakaian miliknya yakni. Baju kaos putih polos dengn celana hitam, di kakinya ia memakai sepasang sepatu hitam yang di desain nyaman di kaki shinobi (Intinya pake sepatu ninja). Di tangan kirinya terpasang sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam dengan lubang di setiap jarinya membuat jari-jari putih milik Naruto dapat bergerak bebas.

"Yosh... sekarang belanja dulu, setelah itu tinggal masak." ucap Naruto seraya mengambil uang yang ada di meja –Dapet dari Hokage- dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen miliknya.

Tubuh Naruto seketika berubah menjadi berwarna kuning dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang tak terlalu terang. Detik berikutnya ia sudah menghilang dari tempat tersebut dan meninggalkan kilatan cahaya kuning yang samar-samar.

Ia melompati atap tiap rumah dengan kecepatan cahaya dan dalam beberapa detik ia telah sampai di pasar yang tak terlalu ramai. Seketika tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi normal kembali. Ia mulai berkeliling pasar untuk mencari makanan yang akan menjadi sarapannya yakni _Daging._

Sampailah ia di deoan sebuah kios yang menjual beberapa daging segar.

"Paman... dagingnya berapa?"

"Harganya 1000 yen / kg." Ucap paman yang berdiri di samping di depan kios daging tersebut.

"Mahalnya. Bisa kurang gak paman."

Naruto akhirnya memulai tawar menawar dengan paman yang ada di depannya. Dan akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan –baca daging- dengan tawar menawar yang sedikit keluar jalur –Naruto ngancam si penjual-. Kemudian ia mulai mencari beberapa sayuran.

Tak menunggu lama akhirnya semua belanjaannya telah di beli semua dan ia berniat beranjak pulang ke apartemen miliknya. Di perjalanan pulang ia merasakan beberapa orang mengikuti dirinya, tapi tidak ia perdulikan asal mereka tidak mengganggu.

Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan melihat Yuki-nee belum bangun dari tidurnya. 'Salah sendiri tidur kemalaman' batin Naruto.

Naruto mulai memasak daging beserta sayuran yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Bau harum mulai keluar dari sayuran yang ia tumis dengan daging. Yuki-nee yang mencium bau harum dari masakan naruto perlahan mulai bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Hoam.. apa yang kau masak Naruto-kun.?" Ucap Yuki-nee sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Kau sudah bangun Yuki-nee? Cepat mandi, sebentar lagi sarapan siap." Ucap Naruto dari dapur.

Yuki-nee langsung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang letaknya berada di samping dapur dan melihat Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan, sebuah apron bergambar anjing juga terpasang di leher Naruto. Tapi namanya anak berumur 10 tahun, apronnya malah kelihatan kebesaran.

"Hihihihi..." Yuki-nee cekikikan, Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menatap ke arah Yuki-nee dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa Yuki-nee?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Yuki-nee langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Dasar aneh." Naruto mulai menyiapkan sarapan di atas piring dan menatanya di atas meja.

.

.

.

Yuki-nee telah selesai dari acara mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dari paha hingga bagian atas dadanya. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang tengah membelakanginya dan langsung mengeluarkan seringaian licik.

"Naruto-chan.. apa sarapannya telah siap?" Tanya Yuki-nee sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Belum, sebentar lagi Yuki-nee.. aku sedang menyiapkan mejanya." Jawab Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sensasi tempo hari.

'Lembut, hangat dan empuk.. jangan-jangan.' Batin Naruto, kemudian ia berbalik dengan perasaan tak enak. Di depannya kini Yuki-nee berdiri dengan handuk yang telah jatuh menampakkan Dada dan bagian V yang tidak di tutupi sehelai kain pun.

Glek...

**Blush...**

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah menjadi semerah tomat, dengan tangan gemetar ia jongkok ke bawah mencoba mengambil handurk yang tadi jatuh. Tapi celaka, ia malah melihat padang rumbut di depannya.

"Hah... Naru-chan.. mau mencobanya?" Ucap Yuki-nee dengan nada di buat semenggoda mungkin.

Blush

Tiba-tiba wajah naruto yang berwarna merah kini berubah menjadi berwarna putih pucat, detik berikutnya yang ia lihat adalah gelap.

"Yah.. malah pingsan."

Yuki-nee dengan susah payah membawa tubuh mungil Naruto ke futon dan membaringkannya, tentunya setelah ia memakai baju miliknya. tak lama setelahnya Naruto telah sadar dari pingsan dadakannya.

Ia melihat ke seluruh sudut dan mendapati Yuki-nee tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah bangun Naru-chan? ayo makan." Yuki-nee lalu beranjak dari duduknya di susul dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, mungkin mereka terhanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing jika sebuah suara tidak memecah keheningan.

"Naruto-chan.. kau akan pergi ke tempat kakek itu?" Tanya Yuki-nee memastikan hal yang ia fikirkan dari tadi.

"Iya.. memang kenapa?"

"Aku sedikit khawatir jika mereka tak percaya."

"Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti akan percaya." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman hangat ke arah wanita di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut juga."

"Tentu. Tapi kau dalam bentuk Griomire." Ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak ! aku akan dalam bentuk humanku, tak peduli kau berkata apa !?"

"Ya sudah, tapi nanti pasti banyak yang menggodamu." Yuki-nee yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum karna ia kira itu sebagai tanda khawatir.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjaga aku ya Naru-chan."

"Kau akan ku accelarasi." Yuki-nee tersenyum kembali, sementara naruto tengah mencoba menyelesaikan sarapannya yang berharga.

.

.

.

Konoha.

Sebuah desa yang memiliki sistem keamanan berupa shinobi. Di desa ini para murid di ajarkan untuk mempelajari, mempraktekan, dan mengaplikasikan penggunaan cakra di dunia nyata. Di desa ini juga di pimpin oleh seorang ninja yang telah di nobatkan sebagain Shinobi terkuat dan mendapat sebuah gelar kehormatan yakni Hokage.

Disini Hokage bertugas memimpin keamanan dan sistem pemerintahan di Konoha. Dia yang menerima permintaan dari desa lain yang di sebut misi, ini adalah salah satu sektor yang di gunakan di bidang ekonomi.

Dan disinilah Hokage berada, di tengah tumpukan yang memerlukan persetujuan dari dirinya. Dengan kesal ia mulai membaca satu per satu tumpukan yang ada di depannya hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tok ... tok.. tok...

"Masuk."

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mulai terbuka dan masuklah seorang bocah di susul dengan seorang wanita dengan penampilan yang agak ehem. Mereka berdiri di depan Hokage, tapi pandangan Hokage malah ke arah sang wanita.

"Siapa dia Naruto?" tanya Hokage, pandangannya tetap ke arah Yuki-nee. Pandangan menyelidik, bukan pandangan mesum.

"Dia Yuki-nee, Grimoireku." Naruto lalu memperkenalkan gadis yang ada di sampingnya tersebut.

"Salam kenal, aku Grimoire. Istri Naruto-chan." Ucap Yuki-nee sambil menunggingkan senyuman hangat di wajahnya. Terutama saat bilang istrinya Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan Yuki-nee? Aku masih kecil, belum bisa menikah Yuki-nee." Ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Tapi kita sudah melakukan itu layaknya pasangan suami istri." Wajah Naruto langsung berubah merah saat mengingat kejadian yang slama ini ia lakukan dengan Yuki-nee –pelukan, ciuman, dll-

"Tapi aku masih kecil Yuki-nee." Wajah Naruto bertambah merah.

"Yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana dengan pertemuannya dengan para tetua desa?" Naruto bertanya ke arah Hokage yang melihat tingkah mereka dengan cengo.

"Ehm... pertemuannya akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi. Untung kau tepat waktu, meski aku tak bilang pukul berapa pertemuannya." Hokage mulai memberesekan beberapa berkas yang berserakan di mejanya.

Naruto yang melihatnya mulai tertarik dan membaca satu per satu file yang ada di sana. matanya mulai tertarik pada sebuah Quest yang tertulis disana.

Kepada : Hokage yang terhormat.

Saya selaku pejuang dari Kirigakure memninta bantuan dalam perang saudara ini. Kami ingin mengehentikan tindakan semena-mena dari Yondaime Mizukage.

Tertanda : Terumi Mei.

"Kakek... apa misi ini sudah di ambil orang?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah berkas ke depan Hokage.

"Hmm... sepertinya aku akan mengirim team Anbu dan guy di pertempuran itu." Ucap sang Hokage sambil meraih berkas yang di pegang oleh Naruto.

"Naruto-chan... Apa kau tertarik?" Yuki-nee yang menyadari kebiasaan dari naruto sudah menebak apa yang akan di perbuat oleh bocah di depannya.

"Tentu saja Yuki-nee." Ucap Naruto mantap, Yuki-nee mengehela nafas sejenak melihat tingkah anak di sampingnya ini.

"Jii-san ... aku ingin mengambil misi ini. Apa boleh?" Hizuren yang mendengarnya kaget, mengingat misi ini adalah misi yang penting. Jika mereka dapat memenangkan perang maka Konoha dan Kirigakure akan membuat aliansi, dan itu akan sangat membantu.

"Apa kau serius? Ini misi Rank S." Naruto dengan mantap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ... tapi ini misi yang penting, kau akan di temani beberapa orang." Lanjut sang Hokage. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tok.. tok.. tok...

"Ma'af Hokage-sama, pertemuannya akan di mulai." Ucap seseorang yang sepertinya wanita dari balik pintu. Detik berikutnya terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauhi pintu kerja Hokage.

"Ayo.. sudah waktunya Naruto." Hokage mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan di ikuti oleh NaruYuki di belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan melewati beberpa ruangan yang aneh di jalan menuju atap, tapi tak sampai ke atap mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan luas. Di sana sudah duduk banyak tetua, terutama dari para clan besar di konoha seperti Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, dan Hyuuga. Tak lupa juga dengan Danzou dan sepasang kakek nenek yang telah lama menjadi penasehat Hokage.

Mereka memandang remeh ke arah Naruto yang notebenya adalah seorang bocah berumur 10 tahun, terutama laki-laki tua yang mengenakan perban di mata kirinya. Terpancar jelas Killing intens yang kuat dari orang yang bernama Danzou, tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Ehm.." sebuah deheman membuat Danzou mengurangi KI miliknya, tetapi masih saja dapat di rasakan oleh yang lainnya. Kecuali Naruto, ia malah kelihatan santai sekali. Sesekali dia juga mengupil dan secara tak sengaja mengoleskannya ke kakek Hokage yang ada di sampingnya.

"Baik ... di sampingku ini adalah Naruto beserta istrinya, Yuki-san." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari Hokage langsung melotot. Sementara Yuki-nee malah tersenyum hangat dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Apa maksudmu Hirusen? Dia hanya seorang bocah. Kau mengumpulkan kami hanya untuk seorang bocah sepertinya?" ucap salah seorang tetua yang memakai perban di mata kirinya sambil menunjuk sang Hokage.

"Bisa kau dengar penjelasanku dulu Danzou-san?" Danzou Cuma memutar matanya bosan mendengar ucapan dari sang Hokage.

"Naruto adalah seorang penyihir yang bertugas melawan para mahkluk aneh seperti tempo hari. Masalahnya bukan di makhluk aneh yang di sebut Yokai, akan tetapi pada makhluk terkutuk yang di sebut Iblis. Mereka dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan dunia ini jika mereka mau, tapi mereka masih dalam segel." Ucap sang Hokage, setelahnya ia melihat expresi berbeda dari para tetua di depannya.

"Hokage-sama... apa kau sedang membuat lelucon?" Hana yang notebenya adalah clan head dari Inuzuka, terlihat sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh sang Hokage.

"Ini memang sulit di percaya, tapi memang ini adanya." Terang sang Hokage.

"Apa buktinya jika iblis itu memang ada?" Tanya Danzou. Hokage menatap ke arah Danzou dan ke Naruto secara bergantian.

Naruto menatap balik ke Hokage. Hokage menatap Naruto lagi, kini sambil memainkan matanya. Naruto tiba-tiba pengen muntah. Hokage pasrah memegang kepalanya. Para clan head Cuma bisa tertawa melihat Hokage.

'Dasar bocah, tidak tahu isyarat.' Batin Hokage.

"Naruto, silahkan jelaskan." Ucap Hokage pasrah dengan sikap Naruto yang masih anak-anak.

"Siap Jii-san !" Jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"Baik. Pertama adalah bukti kan? Aku tahu kalau dari pihak kami yang memberikan bukti maka kau tak akan percaya. Bukti nyatanya adalah Yokai, mereka adalah pengikut Iblis. Dan mereka muncul di hutan selatan kemarin, masih belum percaya juga. Silahkan tanya pada Iruka dan 8 anbu yang di kirim oleh Hokage kemarin. Mereka adalah saksi mata kejadian tersebut." Terang Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Itu memang benar, tapi itu tak menjelaskan persepsimu tentang iblis." Nara Shikaku yang menjadi wakil clan Nara pun ikut berkomentar. Naruto memandang orang yang memiliki model rambut nanas serta dengan sebuah luka di wajahnya.

"Oleh karna itu aku akan menjalankan Quest ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah Quest dari Kirigakure –Quest yang ada di kantor hokage sebelumnya-.

Mereka semua membaca quest tersebut, meskipun ada yang melihatnya secara empat mata. Expresi mereka pertama biasa saja, hingga saat terakhir baru mimik muka mereka sudah panik.

"Apa maksudmu?! Ini Quest yang sangat penting, jika mereka dapat menang maka secara otomatis kita bisa membuat aliansi dengan Kirigakure. Kita tak bisa membiarkannya melakukan ini !" seorang kakek yang bernotebe sebagai penasehat desa langsung menggebrak meja, yang lainnya saling berpandangan. (ni Kakek hebat bener, tua-tua matanya tetep jeli.)

"Tenang saja kek. Misi ini pasti akan selesai, lagi pula kalian ingin bukti kan? Iblis adalah makhluk yang mengumpulkan energi negatif. Dan aku yakin dimana ada peperangan, disana juga pasti ada iblis." Hokage manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang di anggapnya masuk akal –untuk dirinya sendiri-

'Apa kau yakin Naru-chan. Tak mungkin iblis dapat keluar secepat ini.' Bisik Yuki-nee tepat di telinga Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan nafas yang menggelitik dari Yuki-nee di lehernya langsung memerah.

'Tidak tahu, hanya menebak.' Jawab naruto ikut berbisik.

'Lalu kenapa kau ambil Questnya?' tanya Yuki-nee dengan pelan, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sudah agak jengkel dengan anak di sampingnya ini.

'Hanya menebak pertemuannya akan jadi begini.' Ucap Naruto tenang kepada Yuki-nee. Jangan tanya Yuki-nee sekarang bagaimana, wajahnya berubah jadi cengo mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ehm..." Deheman dari Hokage membuat mereka berdua menghentikan acara bisik-bisik tetangga yang sesaat tadi berlangsung.

"Dan aku sudah mendapat izin dari Hokage." Lanjut oleh Naruto, tak ayal hal ini malah membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menatap tajam ke Hokage terutama Danzou.

"Apa? Lagi pula aku akan mengirim Guy dan Kakashi, jadi tak usah khawatir."

"Tapi apa dia bisa menyelesaikan ini? Dan kita hanya mengirim 3 shinobi saja untuk membantu sebuah desa yang sedang berperang?" Tanya Hiashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin dengan kemampuan mereka." Jawab Hokage yakin akan kemampuan orang yang akan mereka kirim.

"Jadi apa kesimpulan kalian semua?"

"Aku setuju, dengan syarat dia harus membawa bukti tentang adanya iblis." Ucap Shikaku menyetujui hasil dari pertemuan ini.

"Aku tak pandai bicara, tapi dari semua ini aku juga setuju." Ucap Inoichi.

"Aku setuju." Lalu Hiashi.

"Aku setuju." Akhirnya para tetua telah setuju dengan bulat hasil dari pertemuan tersebut kecuali Danzou. Dia menentang hasil tersebut, meskipun begitu hampir semua tetua menyetujuinya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa mengikuti hasil vote tersebut.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian (Hari keberangkatan).

Hari keberangkatan pun tiba dan Naruto kini tengah bersandar di dinding yang menjadi benteng konoha dari pihak luar. Ia tengah menunggu orang yang akan menemaninya dimisi pertama ini. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh, kok ada gelembung di hidung Naruto dan terdengar suara dengkuran.

"Oi... NARU-CHAN BANGUN !"

Gubrraakk..

"Ittai !" Naruto langsung memegang pantatnya yang sakit akibat jatuh tak elite dari acara bersandarnya -Tidur- akibat suara nyaring yang berasal dari Grimoire di lehernya, sengatan listrik juga menambah penderitaan Naruto.

"Ada apa sih Yuki-nee? Aku hoam ... masih ngantuk." Tanya Naruto dengan menguap lebar.

"Kau kenapa malah tidur Naru-chan. Ini kan misi pertamamu."

"Salah siapa aku jadi sangat mengantuk? Yuki-nee semalaman mencoba memperkosaku." Naruto mulai bersandar kembali di dinding –tapi sekarang dalam posisi duduk- sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hey Naru-chan.. aku semalam bukannya mau memperkosamu. Tapi hanya ingin membuatmu jadi laki-laki dewasa." Ucap grimoire tak mau mengakui kesalahannya semalam.

"Aku ini masih berumur 10 tahun Yuki-nee. Belum saatnya jadi dewasa." Naruto yang hampir tertidur langsung berdiri kembali, meskipun dirinya masih sangat mengantuk.

Tak lama setelahnya ada 2 orang laki-laki paruh baya yang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Yang satu bermata satu dengan masker yang menutupi ¾ bagian mukanya, yang satu lagi memakai pakaian hijau ketat dengan model rambut mangkuk. Mereka kemudia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"kau pasti yang bernama Naruto?" ucap lelaki yang memakai masker dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi dan yang di sampingku ini Maito Guy, kami akan menjadi rekanmu di misi kali ini. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal dan mohon kerja samanya di misi kali ini." Ucap Naruto sopan.

"Kau sangat sopan Naruto-san. Ayo bersama-sama dengan semangat masa muda kita selesaikan misi ini !" Guy langsung merangkul Naruto dan menariknya untuk melihat matahari terbenam –Hei.. ni masih siang, belum sore.-

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat, untuk sampai di Kirigakure kita memerlukan waktu 2 hari. Tapi kalau kita cepat besok malam pasti akan sampai." Ucap kakashi meninggalkan Naruto yang mencoba kabur dari rangkulan maut milik guy sensei.

Akhirnya mereka memulai perjalanan ke Kirigakure untuk membantu desa yang tengah dalam perang saudara ini. Di perjalanan mereka mengalami banyak halangan seperti serangan dari para beberapa ninja kirigakure -pihak Yagura- yang mencoba menghalangi mereka, tapi itu bukan halangan besar.

.

.

.

"Mei-san... kita kalah jumlah, sebaiknya kita mundur." Ucap salah seorang laki-laki berambut biru pendek yang di hiasi dengan rumbai dan mata gelap, kepada seorang wanita cantik bernama Mei Terumi.

Mei Terumi adalah seorang Shinobi Revolusioner yang menentang kekuasaan Yagura. Dia menganggap Yagura sudah keterlaluan, terutama setelah memunculkan titah membunuh seluruh shinobi yang memiliki Kekkai Genkai.

Mei sendiri adalah Seorang wanita yang ramping dalam usia tiga puluhan. Dia memiliki mata berwarna hijau, kaki panjang, rambutnya di tata menjadi pola herribone di belakang, kunciran dikikat dengan pita biru tua, dan dengan empat helai poni di depan wajahnya. Dua poni pendek, dengan salah satunya menutupi maata kanannya, dan dua yang panjang, saling melintasi satu sama lain di dadanya tepatnya di bawah dagu.

"Sial. Bahkan dengan segala rencana yang kita rancang masih belum cukup. Chojuro perintahkan semua untuk mundur !" Titah Mei terumi pada pemuda yang di panggil Chojuro tersebut.

Dengan ini Chojuro dan Ao segera menyuruh seluruh ninja Kirigakure Revolusioner –Pihak Mei- untuk mundur. Akan tetapi para shinobi Yagura tak membiarkannya, dengan beringas mereka mengikuti pasukan Mei dan menyerangnya dengan berbagai jutsu.

"_Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu (Water style : Dragon water tehcnique)_**.**"

Beberapa shinobi Yagura pun melancarkan teknik naga air, terutama karna daerah tempat bertarung sebagian penuhi oleh air. Naga air yang mempunyai ukuran beberapa meter itu langsung melesat ke arah para Shinobi Revolusioner.

"_Lighning Style : Thunder_"

Beberapa shinobi dari yagura juga melesatkan petir ke arah naga air tersebut dan menciptakan daya hancur yang lebih besar. Puluhan shinobi dari pihak Mei berjatuhan.

'Sial, jika begini mereka pasti akan mengikuti.' Batin Mei.

"Ao, Chojuro, bantu aku menghalangi mereka." Perintah Mei pada dua orang kepercayaannya.

"Ha'i."

Dengan segera mereka menghadang serangan shinobi Yagura dengan jutsu mereka. Yagura tersenyum di belakang seluruh shinobinya yang tengah membantai shinobi milik Mei.

"_Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu._"

Mei memuntahkan banyak lava dari mulutnya yang langsung membakar puluhan shinobi yang mencoba melewatinya. Tak sampai disana saja, Chojuru juga maju dengan Hiramekarei di genggamannya. Ao juga tak mau kalah, dia mulai menyerang satu per satu shinobi Yagura yang mencoba melewatinya. Yagura yang melihatnya perlahan mulai berubah ke wujud Bijuu berekor 3.

Tapi tetap saja sekuat apapun Trio ini, mereka tak dapat menahan seluruh shinobi yang menerjang ke arahnya. Di belakang mereka terdengar suara teriakan dari para shinobi Revolusioner dan Yagura. Ao yang menyadari kenaikan cakra yang ekstrem langsung melihat ke arah Yagura yang kini sudah berada pada bentuk Sanbi sang ekor 3.

"Mei-sama, Chojuro-san.. Yagura telah berubah ke bentuk Sanbi !" Ao langsung berteriak ke Mei dan Chojuro untuk memperingatkannya.

"Sial. Cepat pergi dari sini." Perintah Mei.

Yagura yang berada dalam wujud sanbi pun tak tinggal diam. Dengan segera ia menggelindingkan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat tubuhnya berbentuk seperti ban mobil ( Read : Hoi Author.. zamannya Naruto sudah ada mobil ya?, Author : adalah, kan author yang bikin nanti :v )

Mei yang menyadari Sanbi bergerak cepat ke arahnya langsung mempersiapkan jutsunya.

"Ao .. bantu aku." Ao yang sudah mengerti maksud dari Mei juga mempersiapkan jutsunya.

"_Yoton : Yokai no Jutsu_"

"_Water style : Tsunami Technique._"

Mei menyemburkan lava panas dalam jumlah besar ke arah jalur yang akan di lewati Sanbi, di susul dengan sebuah pasang air besar yang berada tepat di belakang Lava milik Mei. Saat Sanbi menyentuh lava panas di susul dengan air menciptakan sebuah beton yang kuat.

Dan dengan jutsu ini sukses memperlambat gerakan Sanbi, tapi ingat. Ini hanya memperlambat bukannya menghentikan. Sanbi masih melaju ke arah mereka bertiga meski tak secepat sebelumnya, tapi jika hewan seukuran Sanbi menindih manusia pasti bakalan hancur juga-Manusianya-.

Mei sudah pasrah akan nasibnya yang akan mati di perang ini, ia sudah memejamkan matanya siap menerima serangan dari Sanbi. Tapi sepertinya _Goddes Fortune _masih memihak pada dirinya, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit melainkan malah perasaan hangat.

Mei yang penasaran perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati Sanbi berhenti tepat di depannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Melihat lebih teliti lagi, di depannya kini berdiri seorang anak kecil yang mengeluarkan cahaya lumayan terang dari tubuhnya tengah menahan tubuh Sanbi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ma'af nona... kita harus pergi." belum sempat Mei selesai dari kekagetannya. Seorang laki-laki yang di kenal dengan sebutan Kakashi no Sharingan telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Mei yang sudah mengenal Kakashi langsung mengetahui kalau bantuan dari Konoha telah datang. Tapi dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan bocah berumur 10 tahun yang ada di depannya. Menghentikan sanbi?

"Namamu Mei-san kan? Apa kau tak ingin membantu anak buahmu? Mereka sedang di serang." Mei yang mendengar perkataan bocah di depannya langsing teringat anak buah yang tadi sempat di kejar oleh para Shinobi Yagura.

Dengan cepat Mei langsung melesat menuju anak buahnya. Kakashi masih berada di belakang Naruto, ia memandang bocah tersebut dengan pandangan takjub.

"Kakashi-san... bantu mereka, aku akan menangani ini." Naruto kemudian mulai membuka Arsip dan mengeksekusi temanya.

"Tapi Sanbi terlalu kuat. Kita akan mun-" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia merasakan Energi yang sangat kuat dari Naruto, bukan cakra hanya sebuah energi yang kuat.

"dur." Kini di depan Kakashi muncul seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Ya itu adalah Naruto, dia telah masuk ke dalam_ Mode_ _Magnus._

"Cepat kau bantu mereka. Aku akan menangani ini." Sanbi mulai kembali ke bentuk awalnya –kura-kura-. Kakashi tak bisa melawan, Pemuda di depannya ini seakan memiliki kekuasaan yang membuat siapapun akan menuruti apapun yang ia katakan.

Sanbi mulai menyerang Naruto dengan kaki depannya, Kakashi juga sudah pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan via shunshin. Kaki depan sanbi berhasil menginjak Naruto, tapi detik berikutnya sanbi terjerembab ke belakang akibat Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Sanbi, tak lama setelahnya mata biru Naruto langsung berubah menjadi berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Sekarang tinggal masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya." Ujar Naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan saat membuka kembali ia sudah sampai tempat yang di penuhi genangan air.

**_Mindscape._**

'Sama seperti saat bertemu Kyuu-chan.' Batin Naruto kembali.

'Kau bicara apa Naru-chan?!' tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar oleh Naruto, tak usah menunggu lama ia sudah tahu kalau yang bersuara barusan adalah Yuki-nee.

"Bukan apa-apa Yuki-nee." Kata naruto tak mau membuat Yuki-nee'nya marah.

Naruto kemudian berjalan lurus ke depan mengikuti insting miliknya yang biasanya benar.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov.

'Yuki-nee.' Ucapku dalam hati. Aku yakin Yuki-nee pasti mendengarnya terutama setelah aku masuk ke dalam mode magnus yang berarti aku dan Yuki-nee terhubung satu sama lain.

'Ada apa Naru-chan.' Ujar sebuah suara yang aku yakin berasal dari Yuki-nee.

'Aku sedikit khawatir, bisa kau ambil alih tubuhku untuk sementara.' Ucapku dalam hati kembali, sebenarnya aku khawatir kalau Yuki-nee akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada tubuhku.

'ASIK... serius nih Naru-chan.' Benar kan... dari nada suaranya sudah kelihatan.

'iya. Tapi, jangan lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.' Ucapku dan lalu berjalan, tak memperdulikan kalimat keluhan dari Yuki-nee.

Aku berjalan menyusuri genangan air ini hingga aku sampai di sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Banyak ukiran yang terdapat di pintu tersebut, di sana terdapat ukiran yang menyerupai seorang manusia yang di kelilingi oleh 9 binantang yang sedikit berbeda dari binatang pada umumnya.

Seperti Tanuki berekor satu, kucing berekor dua, kura-kura berkor tiga, kera berkor empat.

"Hahahahaha.. yang kera mirip sekali dengan _Magellan-san_. Mungkin ukiran ini terinspirasi dari magellan-san ... hahahahaha." Aku tertawa membayangkan kalau orang yang mengukir kera tersebut ini terinsiprasi dari Magellan-san.

Setelah acara tertawa dadakanku selesai aku mulai melihat kembali ukiran pintu tersebut dan melihat hewan _Hybrid _gabungan antara lumba-lumba dan kuda yang memiliki ekor lima, sesuatu yang mirip lintah berekor enam, hmm... yang ini agak aneh. Seekor larva besar.

'Ulat sebesar ini. Yuki-nee bisa takut gak ya?' batinku dalam hati.

'Apa yang kau katakan naru-chan?' wah gawat, aku lupa kalau Yuki-nee bisa dengar.

'Bukan apa-apa Yuki-nee.' Ujarku dalam hati dan di jawab dengan suara _hmm._

Ku lanjutkan lagi acara memperhatikan ukiran tersebut. Selanjutnya hewan _hybrid _lagi, gabungan banteng dan gurita, dan yang terakhir rasanya tak asing. seekor rubah berekor sembilan.

Aku membuka pintu besar tersebut dengan perlahan. Bunyi decitan dari ensel pintu tua tersebut berbunyi nyaring memenuhi seluruh ruangan tersebut.

Kriieeettttt ...

Setelah pintu terbuka lebar aku melihat seekor binatang yang tak asing bagiku. Hewan yang di panggil kakashi dengan nama _Sanbi_ (Si ekor tiga). Di depannya terdapat seorang bocah yang sepertinya seumuran denganku.

Rambutnya putih kecoklatan dengan mata hijau. Di sebelah matanya seperti ada bekas luka jahitan. Tapi keadaan mereka cukup memprihatinkan bagiku, mereka di jerat oleh banyak rantai pada bagian tangan dan kakinya. Dan Sanbi seperti tak sadarkan diri.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan sepertinya bocah tersebut juga menyadari keberadaanku disini. Anak tersebut membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Siapa kau?" Ujar anak tersebut memandang tanjam ke arahku.

"Aku Naruto. Siapa namamu?" aku bertanya kepadanya, perlahan aku mendekatinya hingga sampailah aku di hadapannya.

"Tak penting." Ucap anak tersebut dengan nada ketus.

Nyut... sebuah perempatan telah tercetak dengan sangat bagus di dahiku, aku merasakan kejengkelan juga dengan anak yang satu ini. Di tanya baik-baik malah begitu kelakuannya. Tak memperdulikan dirinya, aku berjalan ke arah hewan yang di panggil Sanbi oleh Kakashi tadi.

Aku tatap mata sanbi yang hanya sebelah, lebih dalam lagi ku tatap. Sanbi pun menatap balik padaku. Pandangannya sangat membuatku tak nyaman, tatapannya kosong dan terdapat keangkuhan disana. Tapi yang paling jelas adalah tatapan penuh kesedihan.

Normal Pov.

"Jadi, tak penting-san ... dia adalah temanmu?"

Yagura yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto Cuma membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana seorang yang baru pertama kali bertemu tahu hal itu? Yagura memang menganggap Sanbi sebagai temannya,tidak .. bahkan mungkin lebih. Karna semenjak orang tuanya meningga tak ada yang mau menjadi temannya, terutama karna ia adalah seorang jinchuriki yang menjadi inang bagi moster ekor 3. Dan saat ia akan menyerah dengan hidupnya, Sanbi mulai berbicara padanya meeskipun dengan nada yang 'berbeda'.

"Tidak, dia bukan temanku..." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi ia tak berniat memotong karna sepertinya Yagura ingin melanjutkan.

"Tapi ayah angkatku." Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban dari bocah di belakangnya itu.

"kalau begitu, apa kau terima jika ayah angkatmu di kendalikan?"

"Jelas, TIDAK !"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita bebaskan ayahmu." Yagura langsung menoleh ke belakang tempat naruto berdiri. Tatapannya tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh bocah seumuran dengannya. Bagaimana caranya membebaskan ayahnya?

"Cukup melepaskan teknik pengendalinya kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tapi ini teknik tingkat tinggi, sangat sulit lepas dari teknik ini."

"Semua itu punya kelemahan."

"Kalau begitu Tak penti-..." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yagura sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Yagura." Yagura memalingkan mukanya menyembunyikan urat malu yang akan sempat keluar.

"Baik kalau begitu, Yagura-san .. percaya padaku !" bersamaan dengan itu tubuh naruto mulai menghilang tanpa meninggalkan setitik jejak.

**_Real World_**

Tubuh Naruto yang di kendalikan oleh Yuki-nee. Menghindari setiap serangan yang di lancarkan oleh Sanbi dengan sangat mudah. Sanbi juga tak mau kalah, ia terus-terusan menyerang Naruto.

"**Trhee Tailed water ball**"

Sanbi mengumpulkan cakra yang banyak di mulutnya kemudian mengkompresnya menjadi partikel yang di sebut air. Yuki-nee yang menyadari eksistensi cakrra yang berkumpul di dalam mulut Sanbi pun mulai menyiapkan beberapa jutsu yang dapat di gunakan untuk bertahan.

Wuzzzz...

"**Barrier**."

Sanbi menembakkan sebuah bola air berdiameeter berkisar 20 meter ke arah Yuki-nee. Tepat sebelum bola air itu mengenai tubuh Naruto (yang di pake Yuki-nee) sebuah pelindung transparan muncul melindungi Yuki-nee. Tapi tetap saja serangan bola air tersebut membuat barrier yang di ciptakan oleh Yuki-nee retak.

Menggunakan kesempatan yang ada Sanbi langsung menembakkan sebuah bola air dengan diameter lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Yang sekarang berkisar 30 meter.

'Gawat... tak akan sempat.'

Sosok bayangan hitam yang melayang di langit menyeringai melihat kalau bocah bernama naruto itu akan kalah.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Ketemu lagi un ^^7

Kali ini Author mau ngasih info ngapa chap 2 & 3 itu sama? Kayaknya Author lagi error nih jadi waktu itu...

Author buka MW 2007, di kira tuh dah buka yang chap 3. Jadi langsung aja gak mikir-mikir langsung Ctr+A Ctr+c .. pindah ke window FFn langi. Langsung Ctr+v dah ... pas udah di update baru ketahuan yang di paste ternyata chap 2 xD

Okay .. bagi pembaca yang baik setidaknya berilah tanda jejak dengan menuliskan beberapa kalimat di kolom review ^^

See you Next Chapter... ^^)a


End file.
